Kings and Queens
by Infinity and Zero
Summary: It's never truly clear what is virtuous and what is corrupt in this kind of world. Even though a monumental conflict had established terror and suffering across the land nearly two centuries ago, a prophecy on an ancient tablet once more throws mankind into a new offensive. Unbeknownst to all, the true origin of all this lies in a storybook, derived from a tale millennia ago.
1. Prologue

This was a promise made millennia ago.

 _The one to unify the world will bring upon an age of prosperity unlike any other. Their reign will continue until eternity itself ends. The kingdom to achieve this unity will be forever remembered as the eternal symbol of the world. The one who fulfills this covenant shall be granted the right to bring the world into this new golden era._

Because of this promise, the kingdoms of the land are preparing for war. Each and every one of them wish to be the fulfiller of the Promise of Ancient. The chance to go down in history eternally is not a chance many would easily pass up. But is conquest truly the route to bringing about this supposed gilded era? Or was this prophecy merely a myth spun together by the bards and storytellers of the age? All one knows is that it was found in an ancient ruin, buried underneath the turbulent seas. Engraved on the stone tablet were the words of the Promise.

 _Unify the land, and thou shall rule._

 _Bring forth peace, and prosperity will last._

 _Embrace all that the world has to offer, and achieve greatness._

 _Rest in eternity, engraved within the world itself._

 _The entire world will hail you as king._

 _This era will be eternal, never-ending._

 _Bring forth the second paradise of Eden._

Certainly, this was an intriguing myth. An eternal empire and the chance to rule it for all eternity. What kingdom could possibly pass up such a tantalizing future? Like moths drawn to a bright flame, each and every world ruler loomed over the stone tablet as it was brought forth from the abyssal depths of the sea. Just who was this king of promise, destined to lead the world?

Nobody knows, for the tablet never specified any name or individual. The only hint was that it would be the unifier of the world. And every empire and kingdom had a chance at that opportunity.

The world is plunged into war for the chance of glory, preserved in the amber of history until time itself ended.

But there is one question. What if there is no chosen king of promise, or eternal era destined for Elrios? Is this all a fabrication by the words of man, or is it the supreme law of a higher deity? And if this vow is a lie, who shall be held accountable for the destruction that is to follow because of it?

Is it because the greed of mankind drove the world, or is it the desire for dominance? Perhaps it is the luring chance of glorious splendor, or the endless riches that might follow?

 _But if the world falls into ruin because of this promise,  
Who shall be accountable?  
As ties are forged and bonds are broken,  
The angels above and demons below spectate this grand war.  
Who is the king of promise?  
And what else lies within the temple of the sea?  
What shall the kingdoms give for this chance of eternity?  
Who shall be the one to weigh the punishment?  
And who shall carry it out?_

 _This is the story of Kings and Queens._


	2. Dawn and Rising

**Kings and Queens Chapter 1: Dawn and Rising  
A/N: Enjoy the first chapter of my terrible writing. Now, since this is a story originally written on the Elsword forums, you may be familiar with it. I was told that uploading it here would be good as well. This is heavily saturated with OCs and is quite AU-ish, so you have been warned. Also, slight crossovers may also occur but none are noteworthy enough to the point you have to know the series.  
**

* * *

The royal doors swung open, the heavily decorated marble slamming against the equally ornate walls as the wall that sealed off the throne room from the rest of the castle was lifted. The regal empress stood, her glossy, powder blue hair streaming behind her as she descended the stairs of the throne's altar. A gown spun from silk covered her average frame as she grasped a glittering scepter in one hand, and a fine ring on the other. Her benevolent gaze fell upon the messenger in the room.

"Rise," she instructed, raising an arm before the young child shakily rose to his feet, holding out the parchment scroll in his hand.

"Your majesty," he addressed, his voice carrying a slight stutter, clearly not used to the presence of royalty. "Here is the research from the magical department. Head Researcher Lex reports that astounding progress has been made." The child finished, handing the scroll to the queen before skittering out the room.

Carefully unwinding the tightly wound scroll, she began to read the neat text inscribed in pitch-black ink. The eloquent handwriting was unmistakable as that of Lex's. But the contents of the scroll concerned her more.

 _'_ _To Empress Fluvial,_

 _The research on the Anastasis Aiseiri is complete. The grand war will be beginning soon, according to the strategical branch of the current investigation. With the secret contained within the Anastasis Aiseiri, I will ensure that Velder stands no chance. Hamel will take the world._

 _As the war one-hundred eighty years ago proves, only the most powerful and ruthless take victory in battle. The tactician of legend deployed the Codex of Alto Mare, a forbidden strategy book since locked away in the treasury. I would like to request usage of this tome once more, since it was what brought upon the absolute victory in the war nearly two centuries ago._

 _I will see to it that the militaristic and magical branches exchange information and data to support one another. The most powerful weapons can only be fueled by the most powerful magicians. Hamel's magical academy has several promising graduates coming soon, and I will take full advantage of that._

 _The Navy and Army are both gathering their resources, preparing the best forces they can in this short time frame. The first move in the war years ago placed us at a disadvantage. We do not have the luxury of making the first move this time._

 _Velder may attack at any second, any moment, any day, any hour. Please be on guard, for you are one of the few forces keeping Hamel intact as of now._

 _May Hamel claim glory in this upcoming conflict.'_

The queen let out a sigh, rolling the parchment back up and setting it on a table along with the other reports. The first thing she always heard about in those was the progress made on the Anastasis Aiseiri. She didn't even know what it meant, yet so much emphasis was being placed on this one project…

Although the name itself was an ancient language of sorts, from her knowledge. Ana was a character that meant 'turn', but she was clueless about the rest.

Regardless, it was time to inquire further about this strange, elusive project ran by the head director. While she didn't doubt the others' superhuman intelligence, she did have to worry slightly about whatever went on in Hamel's heavily guarded laboratory. It was located in the outskirts, as to not place the main city in danger should an accident occur.

 **-Some time later-**

The brilliant white marble that constructed most of Hamel's structures made up most of the grand building she now stood before. Gold swirls and arches covered the otherwise dull design, a domed glass roof sheltering the huge research facility. A large telescope was situated at one corner, the huge lenses sticking through a built-in hole on the roof.

Guards stood all around the building, silent and wordless. If one had not known better, someone could have easily mistaken them as realistic statues. Through the few windows that the building possessed, one could see the hustle within. Scientists and researchers alike, all dressed in the same pristine garments, rushed back and forth, carrying vials of unknown substances or reports of the latest experiment. And sitting above it all in a secluded office, was Lex, the head researcher of the magical department.

Hamel's researchers were spilt up into three main offices. Militaristic, Magical, and Technological. Each of them had their own area and main building, known as their respective hall. Though by far, the magical sect was the one that was shrouded in the most mystery, and answered by far the most questions.

Upon recognizing that the queen was present, the door was slid open for her, the guards bowing formally to their ruler. Once she stepped inside, the hustle was even more apparent, since it was accompanied by the noise of deep conversation and the exchange of ideas and theories.

Quickly making way to the eastern wall which held the elevator to the upper floors, she stepped inside the compartment and watched as she slowly ascended to the next floor. The building was designed in such a way that the head of research could see the entire laboratory at once. The central office was a small, circular room located in the center of the second floor. Surrounding it were six more offices, reserved for the heads of each branch. Panes of reinforced glass were installed in the ground, allowing whoever was above to view the lab below.

She knocked on the door to the central office. There was a moment of silence before a response was given to her.

"Come in."

With a click, the steel gate unlocked and slid open, much like the door for the entrance of the laboratory.

The heads of research over the years had decorated the room according to each of their preferences. It had been filled with endless pictures of an egomaniac who had died before he even started his greatest project, fascinating creatures from a head who loved to research genetic traits, and dozens upon dozens of artifacts from an archaeologist who took office only a few years back.

But Lex's room was simple. There was a neat stack of detailed documents sitting on his desk, along with a lamp. Resting underneath the currently dim lamp was a quill pen, dipped inside an ink well. Behind the desk was a chair and a file cabinet, presumably for storing important information. Across from said cabinet was a glass case, containing a book and several mounted jewels that glistened with a blue light that was unmistakable as that of Water El. He also seemed to have gone the minimalist route, seeing as there was not even a framed photograph or any kind of personal item in the room.

Sitting in the chair was the head researcher, clad in a white coat, free of any wrinkle or stain. In his hand was a clipboard, glasses resting soundly on the bridge of his nose. His pale hair stuck up in all directions, as if it simply refused to be tamed by any comb or brush.

"Just say it," he sighed. "You'd never come here without a good reason. If you have something to tell me, you might as well spit it out." That was the instant response before Fluvial even said a single word. Considering it was being spoken to the queen of all people, it could have been considered overly direct.

"Alright, then." The empress took a moment to compose herself before conversing. "What is this Anastasis Aiseiri that you've been mentioning on countless occasions?" She stated directly. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"Anastasis Aiseiri is a project that we've been working on for the past two years," he responded curtly. "It is a weaponry project started and developed to crush any kingdom that dares even attempt oppose us. Anastasis Aiseiri is designed to be the ultimate fighting tool, something that can easily send even Altera crashing down into the ocean once unleashed."

Her eyes narrowed. "Just how do you intend to accomplish this? There is no outward hint of some superweapon or tool of ultimate destruction." She had to pry out more information without letting it seem like she was trying to.

The head researcher's stance relaxed in his chair as a staff was summoned into his hand. It seemed to be composed of woven spectral strands, bright golden in color, twining together to form the main shaft. The design loosened at the tip, unwinding into a delicate, elaborate sigil that embraced a single azure jewel. With a single wave, the glass case was lifted from the pedestal that held the book and several sapphire-colored gems, along with a small box.

A single mounted orb and the box were lifted over. "You do know what this is?" He inquired. "As part of Hamel's royal family, I would assume you do."

She gently hovered her hand over the jewel which pulsed with a pale light, the power of water being reflected in it's gentle surface. Energy was being radiated, and it was pure, powerful, and potent. The feeling was akin to that of refreshing water on a blazing sunny day. "This is concentrated Water El. Made only by refining crystal shards found on the wings of ice dragons. It is then solidified and further processed using the tears of water dragons." She finished, lifting her hand, "And what does this have to do with the Anastasis Aiseiri?"

"Relax, I'm getting there." He sighed, opening the box. Nestled inside was a fragment of what seemed to be a carmine metal. But when tested, it was harder than any material that could be mined from the earth. "This is a fragment of the horn of Perkisas, the incarnation of greed. Recent experiments have given me a surprising conclusion."

The sphere of concentrated Water El was lifted, and tapped against the fragment. Instantly, energy surged from the orb into the material, transforming it into another material entirely. And that material shone with a silver sheen comparable to the light of the moon, glowing with the strength of frost. "Concentrated Water El will interact with the horns of Perkisas in a very strange way." He finished. "This material can be used to forge weapons on par with the legendary swords said to have been made with the horns of the dragon Perkisas. Except that the power of it is reconfigured into a more controllable form, and given the attributes of water."

"I find it hard to believe that this is the Anastasis Aiseiri you've been looking into." Fluvial said bluntly.

"It's only one small part." He confirmed, closing the box and setting the gem back onto its stand. "The rest isn't quite ready to be shown, but I assure you that it will be very soon."

"…What is your goal with this?"

"To crush all opposition. What else is there, Fluvial? Are you trying to accuse me that I may be using this for my own purposes?" His eyebrow rose. "I hope you do not think of me that lowly, empress."

"…If you say so." She sighed. This was enough for now. "I do expect results once it is complete, however."

With that, she exited the room, somehow more nervous than ever.

As the door closed behind the ruler of Hamel, the head of the department sighed, allowing the staff in his hands to dissipate into nothingness. "Think what you will. I will bring victory that none has ever comprehended before. Velder, Sander, and every other kingdom shall fall."

"The legendary tactician from the war over a century ago was not hesitant to throw away his humanity for victory, and I am wholly prepared to do the same, Fluvial. Not even the binds of morality can stop me. I won't allow them to. Anastasis Aiseiri is a project meant to bring an end to the fear of the grave and the fear of failure. No terror can consume Hamel. No divine law can stop it."

 _"_ _This is the birth of a sun, and the death of a dream."_

 **-Somewhere else in Hamel, Hall of Warfare-**

Clangs resulting from clashing steel echoed within the barracks where the army and navy resided. The forces of the sky were elsewhere, for their base was established much later by the general who destroyed Velder long ago.

A swift sword slash pierced through the air, clashing with another blade. Around the crossed weapons was a fierce air that could be on par with any real battle. The draw was quickly broken apart before reengaging, the sound of the weapons reverberating throughout the camp. Several of the army's members had gathered close by to spectate the mock duel between two commanders.

Drawing back quickly was a sharp knife, the lock being broken once more as the commander pulled away. His coat billowed in the wind, hanging precariously on his shoulder. Standing opposite to him was another individual, clad in a murky, dark steel that seemed to radiate ominous energy. Fragments of frost power could be felt from the gemstones embedded in select places on the heavy plates. In their hand was a blade, glimmering with dangerous power and engraved with mythical runes. Each of the engraved designs seeped the energy of ice, but burning with the ferocity of fire.

Not even a moment passed before another strike was delivered, this time an overhead swing. It was narrowly blocked by the knife, the general stumbling backwards slightly from the sheer force.

The other's pure strength was clearly no joke, considering that he was no pushover himself. Seeing the chance, the knight-like figure dressed in heavy armor rushed forth despite the additional weight that the metal should have added, delivering a second quick slash and strike.

He barely retreated backward fast enough to dodge the deadly swings. A second later, and he would have been bleeding on the ground from the wound that slash would have given.

Another clash occurred soon after, the edges of the two blades pushing against one another as the commanders battled. The spectators had grown in number, quickly gathering about to bet about the results of the duel.

Firstly, Auberste was already tiring, and his opponent didn't even seem to have broken a single sweat. His opponent's eyes stared into his own with a cold, detached fury. He didn't tire even in the slightest, while he was already a bit worn out from the drawn-out duel.

Not to mention, the amount of counters he was receiving was ridiculous, and the strength his opponent possessed was easily enough to rival and defeat his own.

A sudden upward jab, and the knife he was pressing was forced out of his grip and sent up into the air, landing a short distance away. He didn't even have time to take a single step back before he found the tip of the other's sword at his throat.

Tense silence remained before it was broken, the weapon being lifted away from him. He let out a sigh of relief he wasn't even aware he was holding. After picking up his knife and sheathing it, he offered a hand to the other. If this was really to be another commander, it couldn't possibly hurt to break the ice.

"I'm Auberste, Auberste Leiterin. AL for short, though," he introduced, watching the other sheathe his own weapon before his gesture was returned.

"Sol Nivaldien." was the prompt response. No further words were exchanged as he went off, presumably to take care of his own business. Auberste did not follow, for it was not his job to interfere in others' lives anyways.

"Hilarious." Another voice sounded as the armored commander took his leave. Steiner was sitting on the sidelines, with his arms crossed. His dark navy uniform was of similar design to Auberste's own, although he lacked the large coat that Auberste kept on his shoulder. "Can't believe that you just got busted like that."

"You try taking him then." Auberste rolled his eyes. "That guy has some serious strength going if he can throw me around like that and still charge in that armor. He didn't even tire in the slightest… Steiner, don't tell me that you can beat him here and now, I won't believe it until I see it."

"Means you need to train harder." Steiner chuckled, shooting back a poking insult of his own. "It was pretty impressive though, but I just lost a hundred thousand ED from a bet I put on you. Better not lose next time."

"I'll try." He grumbled, adjusting the skewed pin that was set at the front of his uniform. "Wonder where a new general came out from though."

In the distance, the sun set.


	3. Shrouded Mystery, Divine Judgement

**Kings and Queens Chapter 2: Shrouded Mystery, Divine Judgement  
A/N: Hello hello, welcome again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lanox. It was a city ahead of most others in Elrios. Dark cobblestone, tainted a deep crimson color, paved the streets, and metalwork made up a large portion of the buildings. The blacksmiths here were famous for the work they did with forging steel. Known as the Steel Smiths of Lanox, several of them having gained fame for their skill.

It was a simple place, run by a mayor or some other authority figure. Most of the locals had also adapted to the immense heat of the volcanic area. But this was not the case for a young boy visiting the faraway village. Sure, he was from Sander, which was a desert for the sake of Lady El, but Lanox was on another level entirely. Sticking up in various directions was his matted black hair, already slightly soaked from his own sweat. Curious emerald eyes flashed about, glancing at his surroundings.

"This place is kinda hot.." He grumbled to his father, who simply pet him on the head in response.

"It's fine, Kiel. We won't be here for too much longer. I just need to pick up an order I placed with the blacksmiths. Their services are becoming more and more in demand as the tensions between Lurensia and Fluone rise. We may not be able to travel as easily as well, and I'm a bit worried about that..." The head of the trade caravans sighed, massaging his forehead. "You can look around town if you would like. I heard that there are some paintings hung up in the town's judicial court if you want to go see them. Also, Lanox is somewhat known for having... interesting trials."

The child nodded quickly, his hair bobbing about as he did so. "Alright." He didn't really mind browsing art, since the topic fascinated him and he did want to become an artist someday. With that, he skipped off.

Located by the town hall was an equally large building, on the more uphill area of Lanox. Pillars supported the huge frame of the building, having been styled after ancient architecture. Engraved at the top was the trademark symbol of imbalanced scales, representing the universal symbol of law.

He pushed against the heavy door, shoving fiercely against the large gates. It was surprisingly heavy for just being a door. But eventually, they opened enough for him to slip inside. Quickly scampering through the crack, he made his way inside the enormous building.

It was even larger inside than on the outside. Benches lined a hallway, placed for waiting clients. Doors were lined up neatly, each of them bearing a number plate and a sign at the side that stated the room's purpose. The hallways ran horizontally, then had another hall protruding from the end of each, leading to more rooms. In the center was another huge door, the engraved plate set on the wood reading 'Central Courtroom'. From what he could pick up, something was going on inside from the various voices he was hearing, along with a sound that resembled the noise of something being slammed against a table.

While he was fairly unfamiliar with the rules of a judicial court, it tended to be safe to walk inside even though a trial might be in progress. If his memory was correct, most courtrooms were equipped with a spectator gallery for any who wished to watch the trial in progression, or await for their turn.

Placing his hand on the elaborately engraved doorknob, he pulled open just enough for him to enter without making his presence known. Taking a few wary glances, he snuck into the nearest available seat that he could find, and thankfully, nobody was near it. Now that he did not have to worry about being seen, he poked his head over the railing to view the room. It was most definitely huge, the walls being painted a crisp white, sconces lit with golden flames lining the side walls. Parallel to the viewing area was a raised table. To the left was a large, raised platform enclosed by a railing, where two rows of citizens were sitting, looking as if they were bored out of their minds. Three more tables were placed in front, one directly in front of the first raised table, and the other two were placed behind the second.

But he was completely disinterested in the current ongoing conversation. Hanging on the walls of the large room were enormous paintings, ones that would not easily fit into an ordinary home. A gold frame enclosed the picture on the right side of the wall, which was of a standing figure, with one arm raised and the other clutching dual tablets of stone, inscriptions written on the slates. On the other side, a silver frame surrounded the other photo. It appeared to be one of a judge, with a swirling, sable robe, gavel raised as if prepared to give a verdict. Held in the other hand was a golden scale, lit with flames that almost seemed to burst from the canvas, and crackling silver lighting spilling out of the other.

The paintings were gorgeous, and he was about to move to get a closer look until a sharp cry pierced the air.

His head whirled toward the viewing area where the main court was situated. One of the people had suddenly left their chair, charging at the judge who was sitting on the raised bench. But before they were even close, someone standing at the base of the stand reacted. A flash of light, and arcane text rose from the ground, forming a barrier that blockaded the charging man.

From what he could see, the text read 'No passing from this point onward'. Was this a unique brand of magic? Suddenly, his father's words returned. Lanox was somewhat famed for having interesting court cases. And a few days earlier, his father had also told him that many people would journey to the volcanic town to have a trial held there instead of their hometown.

A woman who was nearby leaned over to him. "Fascinated?" She inquired, gesturing at the glimmering wall of text that was hovering in the air, surrounding a small region. "Nobody knows what that power is. But whatever is written with it becomes a law that must be obeyed. It's as if a deity came down from heaven to create and enforce their divine law. Not even I know how it happens, but Lanox's court is famous for having this occurrence."

Curious eyes stared back at the one who was conversing with him. "Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

"Ah, I'm Kyou." She introduced herself, winking. "I'm the resident researcher of Lanox. I'm also a bit of an inventor if you want to call me that. I sometimes come to watch the cases in this central room because of the circumstances I just described. It's not something I can investigate very thoroughly though. The nature of it is unlike any magic or alchemy..." She sighed, looking longingly at the shimmering words. "I wish I did though. It could be the key to an amazing breakthrough and I can't even touch it."

Kiel's eyes hovered toward the figure who was standing by the judge's bench. Something caught his eye, despite the mythical law that was standing before it. Even though it was slightly difficult to tell with the distance, he could see an emblem engraved within the figure's left eye. Four diamond sigils, pointed inward in a neat formation.

It was... Magic?

"Kyou." He tapped the researcher's arm eagerly. "I think I see something. Do you see the one standing in front of the judge? I think I saw something. Maybe it was a magical sigil... Or at least I think so."

Kyou's purple eyes suddenly snapped forward, squinting slightly to see past the words. "That there is Justice, the enforcer for most of the trials. He's also the twin brother of the judge. I can't see any magical sigil though, so are you sure you weren't just seeing things? I would have seen it long ago if there was one..."

The young boy shook his head adamantly. "I saw it. And it's still there. You can't see it?" He blinked curiously.

"No." The brunette shook her head dejectedly. "But maybe you have a special gift that allows you to. It's not unheard of for certain people to possess the ability to see past illusion magic, like some people have a natural affinity for an element. That's the only way that I can explain the fact you can see what I and everyone else can't."

"There's also the underlying question. Justice is no magician. He's a law student." Kyou crossed her arms. "If he was a magician, I'd have known since I can sense the magical auras of others. There's no such power around him."

She tugged on the crimson and gold scarf wrapped around her throat. "Or, we can just find out." A mischievous chuckle came from her. "Just ambush him after the case is over and we can get all the answers. I know that he's completely incapable of self defense. And if he responds with that magical law thing or whatever it is, we'll have all the proof we need."

Kiel honestly didn't want to get himself involved, but he was curious. "Alright," he nodded silently, affirming the plan. "Also, do you have any idea who those paintings are made by?" He questioned, pointing to the huge murals.

"They're both done by a decreased artist." She responded. "In fact, those paintings are quite ancient. They were done sometime after the war nearly two centuries ago. Why they decided to hang them up in the courtroom is beyond me, but maybe they were just hoping that divine lighting would come and strike some thief dead if anyone laid a hand on them." The researcher giggled. "With the mystery here, I wouldn't be surprised if that was actually their idea."

 **-About 1 hour later-**

"You ready?" Kyou questioned, crouching behind a wall. Kiel nodded, trying to hide his excitement. What a unique power. The ability to summon divine law, and make it so that they had to be obeyed. He hadn't even heard of anything remotely similar.

Soon enough, the back door for the court's central room slammed open, revealing a disheveled judge. Her golden hair was slightly tangled, and she looked right about ready to smash the gavel in her hand against the nearest person's skull. "I swear to Lady El if that ever happens again, I'm going to jump right out of the bench and smash their face in myself..."

"Calm down." The following figure sighed. Silver-blue hair that hung slightly over his eyes was swept aside to keep it from interfering with vision. "It's fairly rare for that to happen. Why don't you go get some rest and prepare yourself for the next one?" He sighed. "Didn't think I'd actually have to do that."

Kyou's interest seemed to be sparked even further at this. She seemed eager enough to leap out right there and then to grab the male of the two. In her hands was a heavy book along with a wine-red parasol. The researcher stood still, like a lion waiting for its prey to walk straight into its trap.

"Alright..." The golden haired female skipped off, her judge's robe billowing behind her as she left.

As soon as the other turned the corner, Kyou leaped from her hiding place, waving her parasol as a rift in the fabric of space burst open, forming a wormhole. She then swung it, intending to use it as a blunt weapon.

Much to her surprise, it was countered with the swing of a glistening silver blade. Mythical energy crackled around the blade, parrying the parasol, which was somehow still intact despite the struggle. Kyou grimaced as she pushed against the sword, trying to overpower him despite the fact she was outmatched in strength.

Kiel watched from the sidelines, the brilliant flashes of combat reflecting in his deep forest eyes. The emblem of four diamonds reflected again in Justice's eye as he reached his spare arm outward. A golden quill formed in his hands, and sapphire sigils of powerful magic swirled about along with lines of an ancient language. The force danced in the air as he appeared to write on one of the magical circles beside him.

Kyou was suddenly forced backward as the same glowing text inscribed itself onto the air before her. A burst of energy broke the lock between them, forcing her to stumble back.

She attempted to swing her parasol again, but found that she was completely immobilized.

Written in the atmosphere above the two were two lines of text. 'Everyone except the writer of the law cannot move or attack,' along with 'No leaving of this enclosed area will be permitted.' Divine law had been inscribed, and even Kyou was helpless against the nature of the ability.

"...Erm..." Kyou said sheepishly. "We just wanted to confirm a curiosity we had?" she tried, completely throwing Kiel underneath the bus for the event. Though it wasn't completely true, since she wanted to find out as well and did not try up until the young boy pointed the mysterious sign out to her.

Justice's sword did not drop from its position. Cold, uncaring eyes stared at them both, invoking an aura of true authority and judgement. "And this was your means? Could you have not simply came and asked? Though I suppose there is no reason for that, since nobody has ever dared to."

"Uh... Yeah?" Kyou blinked. At least she could still do that despite the law. "We couldn't think of anything better..."

Kiel looked rather uncomfortable at this turn of events. "Can... I go now?" He tried, his voice falling quiet due to Justice's clear power. With their current predicament, they could end up dead in less than a minute.

He winced at the glare that was given to him before a sound answer came. "You can. Kyou, while I do understand your curiosity for magic, please do not attempt to ambush me the next time you have such an inquiry."

The merchant's son could have died from relief right then and now as the law was broken, the text vanishing into nothingness as the invisible shackles holding them shattered. He quickly stood up, slipping out through one of the back exits. His father had to be looking for him by now.

Kyou was rather quick to follow for she absolutely did not want to be on the receiving end of his possible anger. They were lucky to have gotten out alive and in a single piece with no missing limbs.

Both Kiel and Kyou slammed the door behind them before sighing simultaneously in relief. "That was way too close for comfort..." The black haired male shuddered, still remembering the fear of being fully controlled by the power of divine authority.

"You did a great job." Kyou slapped him on the back with a smile. "You've found out the long-standing mystery of Lanox's courtroom, which nobody up until now has figured out. And I'm impressed you didn't die back then, Justice's very presence tends to be enough to give people a heart attack or stroke. Or both."

Kiel looked somewhat disturbed by the fact that he could have simply died back then. "I gotta go now, though. It was very nice meeting you." He waved as he composed himself and begun to run off toward the caravans currently situated in Lanox.

"Same to you." Kyou waved, the same smile on her face.

 **-Hamel, Hall of Warfare-**

"I... completely take back what I said two days ago." Steiner grumbled, dabbing a wound on his shoulder. "Note to self, never bet on anyone else if Sol is dueling them. That guy is inhuman, I'm telling you. He grimaced as he wrapped a bandage around a gash on his arm. I now understand why you lost to him."

"When I said fight him yourself, I meant it as a joke." Auberste rolled his eyes. "Besides, would I ever lie to you?"

"Dunno." He sighed. "But this might take a while to heal. That sword cut deeper than most others would. Wonder what that thing's made of. Definitely looks neat though, with the hilt and all. Though to me, it's more redundant than anything with the amount of metalwork detail. Why would you bother to decorate something you're going to have to replace someday? Swords and weapons don't last forever, no matter how good they are."

Auberste shrugged. "Never hurts having something a little out of the ordinary I guess. Though I would have to agree on that point. It's a lot fancier than what you'd expect. I mean, it is something you'll be stabbing or beheading someone with."

"Exactly." Steiner pulled down his sleeve as he finished mending his wound.

"...You know, have you heard of that Anastasis Aiseiri project that the magical branch is working so hard on?" The officer asked out of the blue, glancing upward at the clear sky. "They say they're almost fully done with it, and it'll be ready to go real soon."

"Who hasn't?" Auberste scoffed. "I'm a navy commander, not an undereducated idiot. Everyone in Hamel knows about the Anastasis Aiseiri project. It's too well known for even the commoners to not know. Though I've never trusted head researcher Lex. He seems like a nice guy, but honestly he just creeps me out. Besides, even the name of whatever it is gives me chills. This can't be a good thing."

"I'd agree." His companion nodded. "But it's not like we can do anything. He's the head researcher, he does whatever he wants and we're pretty powerless to stop it. Though they do provide the army and navy with new weapons, so it's something. He's worth putting up with simply because he's too useful to just get rid of."

"Anastasis Aiseiri honestly sounds like some forbidden taboo spell. Though I guess you shouldn't judge by the name." The admiral of the arctic navy grumbled. "We'll just have to wait and see what unholy thing he's unleashed upon us."


	4. Defense Against Offense

**Kings and Queens Chapter 3: Defense against Offense, City in Legend**  
 **A/N: S/O to V0ltage from forums for helping me with the block that came** **with this chapter.**

* * *

"Your highness, I apologize for the intrusion, but-"

Elliot was promptly cut off by the current king of Velder, who stood up and descended from his throne when his friend and advisor barged in, panting and desperately attempting to catch his breath. "Calm down, Elliot. Slow down, then you can explain what happened."

The emerald-haired man instantly stopped his panicking, and spent a few moments taking in deep breaths before he was calm enough to speak once more. "You see, Renard... The military's project is complete. They plan to use the power of the Nature El to fuel the barrier device around Velder. Artea disagrees and is currently arguing with the leaders. I don't know what your standing on this is, your Majesty, but they seem about ready to fight one another on the spot/.."

Renard stopped cold. Even his deep crimson hair seemed to freeze on the spot. He had no suitable reaction. "Elliot... You're joking, right? They can't possibly be using the treasure of the kingdom to do this..."

"Sir, as much as I wish it was merely a dream, it is not." Elliot sighed, loosening the tie on his ponytail to redo it in a more acceptable manner. "This is not something I can control... The messengers also report that Hamel's mysterious secret project known as the 'Anastasis Aiseiri' is almost complete. I searched through nearly all the ancient texts I could, but I found nothing of the sort. Anastasis Aiseiri is from an extremely ancient language, the likes of which even the royal historians are not familiar with. However, I know enough to translate the name to a degree."

The king placed a hand against his forehead. "This language... I believe one of my teachers in the past went over it. Argh, why didn't I pay attention to those lessons?" He grumbled while clenching his fist, before calming himself to speak again. "It's a very rare and ancient language of which most no longer recognize."

"I am aware, your Highness." Elliot responded again, his deep forest cloak rustling as he moved. "I believe 'ana' means turn, and 'sta' means 'back', or less commonly, 'past'. The character of 'sis' however, is an extremely odd one. It mostly means 'return' when combined with 'ana', but when linked with a word that I am not familiar with, it will mean 'rise'. 'Ai', in this same language means 'come', but combined with the characters of 'se' and 'iri', it most definitely means something else."

Renard shook his head slightly. "So it means something among the lines of.. 'Turn back or past, come... Come what? Come some horrible thing that will burn the entirety of Velder into the ground? Knowing the inhumanity that Hamel's best generals are known for possessing, I wouldn't be too surprised. Velder was already burned down once in the past, by that one tactician in the war with Hamel a while back..."

"You mean Venatio." Elliot answered in his stead. "History was never your forte, Renard. But yes. He was the one who developed Hamel's air force, and was also the one who led the siege that burned the former castle to ashes. The ending of the war however, revealed that he was doing it for one reason only, and that reason was revenge. He wanted vengeance on Velder for ending the period of peace at the time, which indirectly lead to his brother to become drafted into the army..."

"Ugh..." Renard shuddered. "That's honestly a bit scary to think about. Such a tiny thing leading to Velder's defeat... It truly is a terrifying thing. The history books all record him as some kind of inhuman beast.."

"But he truly was a brilliant tactician. He believed that the best way to victory was the absolute way, seeing every battle as a puzzle with an optimal solution." The king's advisor added on. "He was a fantastic strategist, but he was no philosopher. He didn't believe that another way could be correct other than the absolute. And he was usually right."

The ruler of Velder crossed his arms and stood in a more confident position, straightening his gold-gilded attire of deep navy and carmine, with parts of it being a pale vanilla and turquoise in color. "Moving on. We will have to go settle this issue about the Nature El. Personally, I believe this may be a necessary evil we will have to commit in order to save ourselves from Hamel.. And this war."

"My father... He has always said that even the angels above and demons below look upon all this and pity the world. Angels may be horrible, demons may be terrible, but humanity... is always the true monster."

"See to it that the shields are up. Hamel may invade at any moment."

"Yes, your Highness."

 **-Hamel, Hall of Magic-**

The head researcher strode through the halls, his pristine white coat flaring outward as he moved. Vials of various liquids were stashed in the pockets, labeled clearly and set in neat rows, alphabetized as per Lex's compulsive need. He stopped before a gateway, inserting several passwords before the doors slid open.

"I find it quite amusing that you're still calling me here daily for your tests." was the prompt answer from the one standing inside. The members of Hamel's military sect would have easily recognized the standing figure as Sol, the newest commander. The distinctive, heavy plate armor that glinted even at night, and the ornate blade sheathed at the belt made him easily recognizable compared to the other officers' dark navy or bright white uniforms.

"Data is extremely important for research." Lex said dully. "And remember who you are, Sol Nivaldien. The Anastasis Aiseiri is nearing full completion, and I want no unexpected circumstances hindering its completion."

"Yeah, that little project of yours that's been going." Sol rolled his eyes at the head researcher. "Aren't you ever worried about running out of funding? Or is Hamel so pretentiously rich that doesn't matter? Or is that excavation team you sent out meant to find the Castle of Glory, which is nothing more than a popular fairy tale?"

Lex froze, his eyes slowly narrowing as he regained his composure. "I wouldn't recommend talking like that. Remember to whom your allegiance is."

"My allegiance is to nobody but myself," Sol chuckled. "Not to Hamel, not to Velder, not to Altera, not to any of these kingdoms. My loyalty belongs to none. I'm only participating in this mess because I have to. Did you actually think I came willingly? Why should I forfeit paradise just to be in this stupid mess?"

"Shut up," The head researcher snapped, his tone turning cold. "I hope you remember your place. I was the one who brought you back into reality, and I can easily put you back."

"Actually I would prefer that rather than being in this huge and unnecessary war." Sol chirped. "Reality is a horrible place."

The head of the magical sect stared. "You are completely hopeless." He sighed. "Do whatever or say whatever you want as long as you follow what you're instructed to do. After Velder is nothing but ash once more, you can go back to your little wonderland. I find it hard to believe that you're actually the one of legend."

The blade sheathed at the other's side was drawn with no hesitation. "Anyway, get this garbage done so I can leave." He drawled, the mythic runes glowing with power as the silver steel was raised slightly above the ground. "Get your magical sync measuring whatever thing out so we can move on."

Lex's eyebrow twitched as he called forth his staff. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with Sol, despite the incredible value he held for the war. "Fine, fine..."

A huge crystal was conjured, a series of three golden zeroes hovering above it. "This is the typical scale used to test power, you're familiar with it." The researcher stepped aside, not wanting to be anywhere close when it was struck. "Your results on a scale from one to the maximum of nine hundred and ninety-nine have been improving in a steady pattern. Your last result was five hundred and thirty. Surpass that."

Wordlessly, the blade in Sol's hand was lifted. Energy begun to seep around it like a flickering flame, an ominous power igniting within despite the fact that it drew on the power of ice. The eerily realistic dragon wrapped around the hilt and a portion of the blade almost seemed to roar as if it was living.

The blade was tossed into the air, and a glowing blue and white aura completely enveloped it once the action was taken. Only a second later, it was caught and thrown with tremendous force. Three smaller, spear-like blade followed, shimmering with the same energy as they followed by, their movements being so quick all that was visible was a streak of light. The aura blade burst with incredible but inaudible strength as it collided with the crystal, the sword shattering as if it were glass but leaving the actual blade within intact. The three smaller projectiles swirled about before also colliding with sharpness and power that could have easily killed a normal human.

Glimmering numbers swirled before blinking to show numbers. Six hundred and eighty-seven.

Lex's notepad seemed to materialize from nothing as he quickly scribbled something down with a ballpoint pen that he also seemed to have retrieved from nowhere. "Improvement. At this rate..." A hidden smile was on his features as he wrote. He purposely trailed off as he watched Sol sheathe his sword.

"If that is all, I will be leaving." The warrior said dully as he left, falling back into his typical detached monotone. "And Lex, I would watch it. Pride goes before a fall, has that not always been true? You may get the rug pulled out from underneath you if you're not going to be more careful about this."

"And stop dwelling in myths and dreams. Your pursuit of ideals has left you without reality in sight. The Castle of Glory, said to be the former home of a king who had reached the truth... is nothing more than just a fairy tale."

The head watched as the commander left, having put his notes away.

 _Do you not know that we do not make the rules, for we are just the universe's tools?_

 _In reality, all of us, even me and you, are no more than marionettes on strings._

 _Gods, as powerful as they are, have never been free._

 _We cannot be unbound from all this, you know that._

 _We do not make the rules, for humans are merely fools._

The words remained unheard by none but the wind. Lex stared outside the window, at the shimmering, open sea that was in plain sight from the location of the laboratory. The waves and tides were calm. But soon enough, they would brew into a horrifying storm that would devour everything.

 **-Somewhere else in Hamel-**

Gathered around a young woman were many children, each no older than ten. Many of them were incredibly young, the oldest of them only being eight. The woman smiled with a benevolent gaze as she held a storybook in her hands. But there was no title, only a white binding and a simple rim of gold around the edges. A ribbon hung from the cover, indicating that it had been read before.

It was traditional for this one storybook to be published in such a way, with no cover, only a golden rim. Included in the opening page, however, were several illustrations.

A brave young warrior brandishing a blade while standing alongside another young man. A simple staff in the second one's hands as they dashed along a mountain path. The two fighting on the front lines of a ferocious battle, amidst the flames of war. Another mysterious sight of the magician standing in a cavern, in front of a grand statue, staff clutched tightly in his hands as he stared at an unknown danger.

Should one turn the page, one would have seen the same man, standing atop a castle's main balcony, clad in brilliant robes of pure white that seemed to flow in an invisible breeze. A golden crown of intertwined crosses adorned his head as he raised a royal scepter high in the air, calling out to the people of the kingdom. Petals of spring blossoms flew through the air, seemingly filling the very room with the scent of various roses, daffodils, daisies, lavender, and other countless flowers. The voice of the king could almost be heard, despite this figure having long since passed.

Standing besides him was the same warrior, with that same youthful smile he had from the other illustrations. His worn but sturdy armor looked the same, for he had no need for decorative items. His sword was sheathed as he stood besides the crowned king, his mantle blazing in the breeze as they looked out upon the land.

There were no more illustrations.

The woman turned the page and began reading. Silencing themselves, the children in the room gathered to listen. "Once upon a time, in this very land... were two very unique individuals. A young man who had always been content with the life he lived, and another magician in training who has always dreamed of more."

"The world was fragmented into many small, warring kingdoms who always quarreled with one another, resulting in countless and meaningless deaths," she continued, turning the page. "Those two aspiring youths, who have been friends from their childhood, ventured on a journey. They were different, but always looked passed their differences and never saw them as flaws. In this journey, they began to unite those various feuding kingdoms."

One of the children tentatively raised a hand. "Um.. What were their names?"

The woman stopped to answer. "It never says. Their names were never recorded. But their deeds were. Nobody knows what they may have been to this very day."

"Eventually, the magician came upon a cavern. Inside, he found the long-lost relic of a goddess. This relic is known as the Mirror of Incanta, said to grant any wish to the one who finds it. And from then on, he began to seek the truth of the world." The caretaker read, turning the page. "With this new knowledge, he and his friend united the world... crowning the magician as emperor, and his beloved friend as his second-in command..."

Another illustration in the middle of the book. The magician king stood in front of a huge crowd, cheered on by the masses. "It seemed as if nothing could ever go wrong for those two, who had achieved every dream they could, and had seen them come to fruition."

"They achieved wonders thought impossible, gave rise to a time that was known as the longest era of peace in history. This era is known as the Pax Eterna, named after the kingdom they founded."

She turned to another page. "However, soon... their golden era came to an end. The king, who had been granted an ageless body and the power to call forth miracles as if he were a promised savior, was unable to save the one thing that he valued more than anything else. His friend was not immune to the ravages of time as he was. His body weakened, and soon he was unable to lift even the sword that had taken him so far, and had been with him for so long."

"Soon enough, his dearest friend succumbed to disease, leaving him alone as the lone sovereign. His friend refused any royal title, preferring only to be known as a humble knight meeting his end. His last words are known to be this. 'I regret nothing, for I meet my end with a smile. My life is complete, there is no more I can ever ask for in this entire world.'"

"The king was unable to withstand the loss. Without the rule of a strong leader, the grand kingdom known as the Eterna, in all its splendor and glory, fell. This castle however, the home of this legendary king, is said to still stand. However, nobody knows where it is."

She was suddenly cut off by one of the younger children. "B-But why?" She looked teary as she glanced upward. "Why did he have to go just like that? Didn't he know that his friend needed him?"

The woman pat her gently on the head. "I am sure he did. But none of us, not me or you, can escape the end that is coming. And even this powerful king, in all his glory, could not suppress his humanity. He buried his friend, and the tears he shed that day are said to have formed the spring at the Fountain of Purification."

Sitting back down, the child glanced downwards, fiddling with her braid.

"It is alright. Perhaps one day, you will understand." She smiled once more, turning the page of the book. "The king sealed himself away in his castle, and concealed it from the world. It disappeared into thin air, along with all the riches contained within inside it. And to the world, this kingdom vanished."

She did not show the last illustration in the storybook.

The king, who stood so confidently and powerfully just pages ago, clad in his pristine, shining white robes, was standing by the deathbed of his greatest friend and companion. The now much older man, however, still had the same daredevil smile and blue eyes. He was the same person, even though his body was no more than a hallow degraded shell. The ruler looked absolutely crushed to see his friend in such a state while he looked the same as ever, with his clear, flawless skin and strong, ageless form. His white robes did not shine with the same light, his golden, bejeweled crown did not glimmer or sparkle, reflecting his state of mind.

He was powerful beyond what any could ever dream of, but he still did not have the power to save what he needed to save the most. This was a man who had everything the world could have to offer, but did not have what he truly needed as a person.

She abruptly closed the book, sliding it back into the slot in the shelf where it belonged. "Anyways children, be on your merry ways. Storytime is over, and you should all have lunch, no?" She smiled again, that same brightness in her features as always.

Perking up, the children who had been silent leaped to their feet, rushing off to another room.

One child remained. It was a young boy, one who she knew had lost his parents at a young age. "Yes, dear?" She acknowledged. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Is this story real?" He asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. "I... I've always dreamed of being someone like that myself. I've just never thought it would ever be possible. I'm just a random kid in Hamel.."

She knelt down to be at eye level with the child. "Nobody knows if it was real. If it was, historical records certainly don't attest to it. But you shouldn't lose hope. They started out as mere commoners too, did they not? They went from a peasant to an emperor. Nothing says you can't do the same. Now be off."

He nodded eagerly. "Alright." With that, he scampered off to join the other children.

 _Even this grand, beautiful kingdom, glowing with splendor, was not safe from reality.  
Death comes for all, whether they are civilian or noble.  
If such perfection in a utopia on earth could fall, then who is to say the kingdoms of this age cannot?_


	5. Nature's Protection, Volcanic City

**Kings and Queens Chapter 4: Nature's Protection, Volcanic City**  
 **A/N: If this chapter turns filler, I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Stop it, all of you!" Artea called out, close to tears as she stood deep within the castle, in the holding room of Velder's Nature El. Sitting soundly on a raised platform was the glistening El, bright emerald in color, but faded to a much deeper forest green towards the end. The huge chunk of mythical crystal shimmed with the energy of life, washing its surroundings with a clear, tranquil breeze despite the fact it was mostly underground.

Most of the time, this room was left intact due to the fact it held the El, a sacred treasure of the kingdom. But today, many of the high ranking nobles stood in a small crowd around the jewel, hushed whispers among them spreading like wildfire as several heads reasoned with Artea, the priestess who watched over the crystal.

A majority of the kingdom had agreed that using the El's power to fuel the barrier device that could grant Velder an all-around defense was the best option, but Artea had vehemently protested the very thought of it, knowing that the El was a sacred gemstone that was not to be tampered with no matter how desperate the circumstances were. She was even for signing surrender to Hamel if it meant that the gem would not be disturbed.

"You all need to understand, this jewel isn't just something we can replace!" The priestess snapped at the three who stood before her. She was standing her ground despite being outnumbered. "It doesn't matter if Velder wins the war or not! All this is going to lead to is ruin if you drain the El of power! Do you not know that this is the thing keeping us alive?"

"Artea, please..." One of the heads of the magical institute tried to reason. She was not a fan of the idea herself, but knew it had it be done for the sake of the kingdom. "Artea, we have no other choice. Hamel has their weapon poised to strike, and we do not know when it may fire. We have to ensure that we will not face complete destruction at their hands... With all due respect, priestess, I do know that the El should not be disturbed, but we truly have no choice here."

"That hardly matters!" She retorted, her voice cracking slightly from all the yelling. "Does it really matter if Velder loses or wins the war?"

"Of course it does." Another leader scoffed. "Do you intend for Velder to be looked down upon by the entire world? The winner of this war claims the entire world. And if we lose, we'll be no more than underlings or followers. I'd never submit to Hamel. Those people are no more than pretentious, lazy nobles living in the comfort of their own homes."

Somewhere across the ocean, the queen of Hamel sneezed before drinking a bottle filled with elixir crafted from the essence of alchemy, popular with many adventurers for their potent healing power.

The Priest of Nature stared pointedly at the commander. "Do you actually believe that glory is worth sacrificing the El, the jewel which gives us all life? I thought Velder would have better leadership than this, but I suppose not." Her bright peridot eyes burned with the ferocity one would rarely find in the priests of El, but her concern for the gem of nature was genuine. She refused to let it be used for any of those purposes.

"How about this," one of the researchers suggested, rolling his eyes while adjusting his framed glasses. "Artea, you realize that this is all to protect the city's El. How are we supposed to do that if we can't protect the city? If the city is protected, so is the El. And if we don't activate the shields, that's literally like setting up a neon sign saying 'ATTACK US'."

Artea's forest green eyes dimmed at this. "Well.. I..." She really didn't have a real counterargument to that. If Velder was to be razed again, then the fate of the El would be uncertain.

"But as compensation..." The same researcher pulled up a clipboard. "We can let you handle some parts of this, since you are still the Nature Priestess of Velder. It's a compromise, I suppose..." He concluded.

"Kizu, are you sure about this?" One of the standing officers inquired.

"Yeah yeah, it'll work out." The ebony-haired male responded, waving a hand casually. "If worst comes to worse we'll just have to dispatch the army... They're pretty much our first and only line of defense against Hamel or whatever nation that decides to try their luck with us. And that's only if the barrier gets smashed."

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?"

 **-In Lanox, the volcanic city-**

A formally dressed young woman was seated in Kyou's residence, as she had decided to pay a visit to the somewhat eccentric researcher of the city. In fact, Kyou even had a bit of infamy happening for her incredibly strange eating habits, which most would not find normal.

The researcher in question floated downwards on a crimson parasol, opened and drifting down steadily as if it were a parachute. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Coretta. I hope things are going well in your office?" She inquired.

"Things have been going well. Thank you for asking. May I get some tea?" The president responded before indicating to a nearby teapot. Kyou simply pulled a clean cup from a nearby counter and poured out a full cup of Earl Grey before setting it down in front of her.

"Here you go." The brunette smiled. "Anyway... I'm sure you've heard about the incident with the two masters of the court?"

"Their names are Justice and Justicia, Kyou." Coretta responded sternly. "I'm sure people would prefer being referred to by their birth names. Though personally, even I am unsure if those are their real names or simply aliases they have..."

"If those are their names, their parents certainly weren't creative." Kyou jabbed playfully. "Though they are twins, so that's a partial excuse... But it still could have been better. I'm quite certain they are aliases though. You see, I did a background check the other day..."

"Tell me about it." The representative said curtly. "Back when I worked as a lawyer, I was against Justice in a case. He was the prosecution's attorney. He is absolutely ruthless when it comes to this line of work. Not even the most iron-willed witnesses or the greatest debaters could stand against him... Once cross-examination rolled around, it was over for the defense..."

Kyou flipped through a grimoire. "Well, to begin... He attended an average college with his twin sister, Justicia. They graduated at the top of their class, and both were majors in justice and advocacy. I was able to drag up their school records, and they are squeaky-clean. Not a single detention or even misdemeanor, much less suspension... Teachers loved them. Perfect test scores, flawless GPAs... Sounds like school kids," she chuckled. "Though interestingly enough... I can't find anything before those events, which is odd..." Kyou paused for a moment before speaking again, "I even have a detailed analysis, but one thing is suspiciously missing. Justice and his sister are both completely blind, though they sure don't make that fact obvious. But it does not state anywhere it was a birth defect, and nowhere does it say how it happened... Sound suspicious? For one, I sure find it odd."

Coretta raised an eyebrow. "It's simply excluded? That is quite odd... I've heard so many conspiracy theories about the two, everyone and their pet in Lanox has a story. Ranging from they simply had bad eyesight all the way to the crazy one that says they sold it to some other being for their incredible skills at law. And I must admit, their judgments are so flawless one could be fooled into thinking they were some divine being..."

"Of course, there are those incidences from the courtroom. Kyou, I trust that you have looked into them as instructed?"

"I did." Kyou responded. "A young merchant from another city was visiting the court, watching the case I was. He agreed to assist me in attempting to catch Justice to see if we could get something. But he was able to counter me and easily chain us down with some spell that I didn't recognize. But what the kid said was surprising. He said that he saw him writing down something magically and a symbol engraved in his eye."

"Interesting." The president remarked. "I recently noticed a small influx in petty crimes, so I was hoping that you could unravel the mystery behind this 'divine law' and see if it would be applicable in helping the city."

"That isn't even all," the witch sighed. "Research on my own time says that 'divine law' is actually a unique, inaccessible form of magic to most. It's a specialized branch of space/time distortion, or so they say. Why is it inaccessible? Because divine law, or 'Absolute Commandment' is an ability given from birth... Or authority bestowed by a higher being."

Coretta was about to take a sip from her teacup, but abruptly put it down. "So, you are implying.. They are something else?"

"Easiest way to put it, Kyou concluded, "and it would also explain why this divine law is only present in cases they preside over. Justicia is a judge, and Justice is the one who deals the sentence... Judge, Jury, and Executioner. It all slides together and seems like a fairly plausible theory... The only part left is to confirm it, which I nearly risked my throat to do."

"Never thought it'd end this way." Coretta resumed sipping her tea. "Anyway... Is that all you have? I will need to have a word with those two later if they truly are the cause..."

"Not much else," Kyou shrugged.

"Thank you." She set down the porcelain cup and made her way out of the researcher's lab, which also substituted as her home and a cafe for the citizens.

 **-Within Lanox's Courtroom-**

"So, you think Kyou spilled the beans?" A golden-haired female inquired, her black judge's robe thrown carelessly on a nearby clothes hanger. A crown-shaped hairclip held back her wheat-colored locks, a stubborn cowlick sticking up behind the accessory. A gavel made from elder wood was in her hand, and the tool was twirled casually between her fingers.

"I hope not." A figure seated beside her responded. "Kyou attempted to capture me the other day, but I was able to react in time and counter her. Though in order to completely stop her, I ended up inscribing a law..."

"You're kind of careless sometimes, Justice..." she sighed, "and maybe a bit reckless."

He shrugged. "Does it matter? We've been hiding this for years now. Absolute Commandment is a powerful ability, and one that shouldn't be taken lightly... But even then, it's bound to be found out at some point."

"I suppose..."

The male of the two adjusted the formal black jacket fitted around his frame. "Anyways, I think Coretta called for a meeting earlier. I don't know if she's requesting you as well."

"Court's closed for the day anyway. Off we go."

 **-Somewhere, in a dimension beyond sight-**

Drifting through a crack in the fabric of the universe was a mysterious place. It shimmered with a golden light unlike any other, shone with radiance that not even the stars could match, and radiated utmost glory and authority. Surrounding it was a hazy shield of power, enveloping the surrounding area in an air of mystery. Nowhere else did such a thing of wonder and mystery exist. Sealed away in the highest peak, surrounded by an impenetrable shield was a city better known as legend.

The massive, crystalline stairway leading up to the brilliant light was surrounded by danger, the eerie crystals surrounding it having assumed their own power. A power unknown and untested rested at the top, awaiting the arrival of a worthy adventurer.

Should one scale the steps to the peak, it would reveal gates that could be compared to the ones of heaven. Formed from a single, opaque pearl was the gleaming door, surrounded by all kinds of precious jewels and gems: huge columns of sapphire, dusted with gold and diamond, and tiles of ruby and sapphire marred with smaller, individual pearls.

Specters from the past looked longingly at the doors, desperately attempting to breach the defense and enter the shining city, but none had succeeded. The mythical power protecting the civilization was too much to be broken by mere ghosts.

Standing at the peak of this wonder was a figure from legend, watching over the entirety of the city from the castle's grand balcony. The castle that most would recognize as the iconic palace from the children's fairy tale. The same golden crown rested upon his head, the gold-gilded silk swirled around his figure, jewels of immeasurable value adorning his attire, and a magical scepter in his hand. Mismatching garnet and azure eyes stared out at the blank space-time beyond the sky of the city, as if he were searching for something beyond the forged atmosphere above.

Despite the eerie realism of the 'dome' that enveloped the city, with all the clouds and sun of a real sky, it was an illusion crafted by magic and brought forth into reality with the power contained within the dimension. Beyond this place was a desolate space, containing only huge chunks of space-time and fragments of the energy to bend reality.

But through this mysterious breach in the peak of the time-space continuum, one could see everything that was and is to come. The past and future was bound in this place.

"Elrios... What have you become now?"

As the voice of a long-forgotten emperor faded into a nonexistent wind, the chime of a city's grand bell could be heard.


	6. Fractured Memory

**Kings and Queens Chapter 5: Missing Soul, Fractured Memory**  
 **A/N: You guys still awake? K, good.**

* * *

"Lex?" A guard blinked several times upon seeing the Hamel researcher standing in front of the treasury door, with an unrolled piece of parchment in his hand. It was stamped with the signature blue wax seal and elegant insignia of the Hamel royal family. That meant it could have only come from an extremely high ranking noble or the royalty. And in this case, it was most likely Fluvial who issued the degree.

"Let me into the treasury. I'm visiting vault number 7.21.343 under section V." He stated clearly. "And yes, I'm perfectly aware that is the supposed cursed vault which holds something that nobody was to ever touch again. But I'm under orders from her majesty, and you are to let me in right now."

"Y-Yes." The two guards hesitated before stepping aside. Lex reached into his pocket, retrieving a key. Three sapphires were embedded along the length, the top part sculpted to resemble Hamel's emblem. It was inserted into the lock, and the door opened with no resistance.

Within the room, treasure was heaped all about in staggering profusion. Piles of rubies and sapphires were littered with pyramids of shining gold. Semiprecious stones such as topaz, jade, turquoise, and aquamarine were left on their own, tossed carelessly along with the other valuables inside the room. The floor was covered with golden dust, shimmering and glittering underneath the diamond chandeliers that hung above. Goblets of single crystals were stacked neatly above velvet-lined tables plated with yet more gold. Bracelets of garnet and pearl hung out of jewelry boxes lined with obsidian and emerald haphazardly, with rings of amber and platinum stored within the containers. Chests after chests filled to the brim with gold and silver doubloons sat against a corner of the room, the scintillating reflections darting around the room in miniature shooting stars.

And it was only the main room. Seven corridors branched out from the main room, each bearing a engraved different letter above the door frame. A, L, V, C, M, B, and G. Each was labeled according to what was stored within.

Out of the seven sections, section V was always considered to be cursed, storing forbidden objects of corrupt yet incredible power. And in a certain vault, known as 7.21.343, was a treasure that Hamel had not touched for nearly 2 centuries.

It housed a certain tome known as the Codex of Alto Mare. The most powerful strategy book said to bring miraculous victories no matter how impossible the odds were. The odds could be a million against one, and yet this tome could bring about the flawless victories it always did. The last known user was the demon tactician, who had stormed Velder ages ago and had brought the crimson kingdom to its knees.

Hailed as a hero within Hamel, he was worse than the demons to the people of Velder. However, after the war, the greatest tactician to have ever walked since ages past vanished. He simply turned and left, disappearing into thin air.

Some say he desired no more war. Some say he had enough and had taken his own life. Some say he was brought to the afterlife by a higher deity or Lady El herself. And yet, there was always the outlying rumor that he went searching for something. Something known as the lost kingdom of Eterna, having vanished into legend at the end of the period of the Pax Eterna. And of course, many treated this as no more than a myth. A popular fairy tale told to entertain young children.

The storybook is famous within Hamel for having no title, and only being known by a pure white cover gilded with gold designs. Lex himself was quite familiar with the legend. A kingdom founded on power that could bend reality itself. Who wouldn't at least dream that such a power was real, hidden somewhere out there awaiting discovery?

Others knew it from other legends and questionable historical documentary. The artifact was called the Mirror of Incanta, granting wishes to whomever found it. But many passed that off as even more of a myth than the city of glory.

After all, if such a powerful artifact truly did exist, then how come it was never discovered? The Codex of Alto Mare itself was believed to have been hidden for over two millennia before it was found. Many estimated the current age of the ancient tome at around three thousand and three hundred years. But it was still found in the end, and used for the grand war between Velder and Hamel.

A popular debate with historians, but he was no historical researcher. He was simply here to retrieve the forbidden tome.

And it was so very easy to fool the guards with a forged document. Lex had simply stolen the signet ring of Fluvial and used it to stamp and forge a degree. It was far more practical than attempting to sneak in the treasury. Flair for the dramatic or not, he was still aware of what bordered on redundantly theatrical and what was far easier to do.

Except when he arrived at the vault and had stepped inside, the room was empty. It was a grand room, lined with a special material that was known to be extremely durable and explosion-proof. Nested inside was a single altar, made of carved marble and surrounded by a heavy, reinforced glass case. There was a gold stand situated on the altar, but the book it was supposed to hold was gone. Instead, left in its place was a necklace and a small, card-sized piece of paper.

Chained from many prismatic pieces of crystals was a single, large circular pendant also of a single, shimmering gem. The pattern of a thin, six-pointed star was cut into the facets of the jewel. From documents, this was a charm that the tactician of Hamel kept with him, but was slightly too prideful to wear it for what it was. After all, it was a necklace and the tactician was of the opposite gender of what it was intended for.

Yet he was said to always have kept it. Nobody knew why he did. Picking up the card next, he turned it over. It was a note. Written in swirling, navy-colored text were the following words.

 _To thou who seeks me once more,_  
 _For glory, conquest, or power,_  
 _I will not return of my own will._  
 _Not even a second sacrifice of everything will bring me back._  
 _No desperate cry can summon me to the crown._  
 _However, shall war rise once more-_  
 _I will not play Black or White._  
 _And do not try to interfere._

Lex's eyebrow raised at a section that was blurred. It seemed to be a name that was written before the many titles that were stated. And he was slightly frustrated because the best lead he had was gone. But the note...

Nobody had entered the vault for almost two centuries. And the treasury hadn't been entered in the last five decades. Yet, the tome was gone. There was no sign of theft. Unless the rumor of the Codex having a sentient mind was true. Then again, a certain female always tailed Hamel's greatest tactician like a mistress. Could that have been...

Ha, no more than a superstitious rumor. Skipping the blurred section, he read on.

 _As the soul of Hamel,_  
 _The legend of eternity,_  
 _Destroyer of the nature city,_  
 _The crystal queen,_  
 _I hereby announce my neutrality in any upcoming wars._  
 _I may be all those things._  
 _But above all..._  
 ** _I am the winner._**

An eyebrow turned upwards upon reading the rest. Left besides the note was also a blurred signature, the symbol of a pale blue chess piece left next to it. A tall piece, crowned with a cross... He was no chess enthusiast, but even he recognized the king piece. It was the personal symbol of the ancient tactician. It was used for signing orders that he himself issued, or if the decree was meant to be taken as his words. Was he possibly alive...?

Impossible. He chided himself for even believing the thought. Venatio, the demonic and inhuman strategist had been gone for as long as the war. There was no way a human's lifespan could extend to the present day.

Or had he taken the tome and made off with it before his vanishing and most likely subsequent death?

Either way, this was worrying. He was planning to pass the Codex off to Hamel's military strategists, namely Sol, who was there because Lex had taken advantage of the vacant post to place him in such a rank. Of course, he had his reasons behind exploiting the recent death of the past land commander.

Particular reasons that Fluvial would have him exiled for, no matter how valuable he was. Regardless, she couldn't do anything without sufficient proof.

On his way back to the entrance, he stopped at another vault that held sculptures and paintings of the past war. One of the biggest and most eye-catching pieces was the huge fresco that was painted on a wall retrieved and separated from the rest of a destroyed building. Standing at the front of Hamel's most powerful flagship was the tactician of legend, his blue cloak fluttering in the wind, an outstretched hand holding a silver blade and the other clutching an ancient tome. Furious winds and raging waves surrounded the image, but he didn't appear fazed at all. The frozen expression captured all the burning outrage that he had captured Velder in, mercilessly destroying the city and leaving absolutely no survivors.

Even Velder's once-grand castle was reduced to ash in the wake of the hurricane, as so it was called.

Standing in another corner of the room was a polished statue, made of shining marble. The same triumphant expression was etched into the stone as unheard commands were being given, the image of alabaster and azure fabric swirling around the figure and the cape dancing behind him like a twisted shadow. During the grand war, some of the most talented artisans and sculptors had lived, creating monuments of outstanding glory, although most had passed away after the conflict.

Another image that was set at the southern wall showed a standard royal portrait. He was seated this time, with someone standing besides the chair he rested in. A young woman, with flowing silvery hair and eyes that resembled well-cut opals, reflecting a symbol of four diamond shapes pointed to a center. She was clad in a simple white gown that was layered with translucent fabric and waves of dark cobalt velvet. A cyan sash was tied around the waist, ending in a pearl-decorated brooch that bore a large sapphire. In her left hand was a colorless feather quill, with a decorated design the color of polished silverware. The tip was dipped in cerulean ink, but there was no paper for words to be written. Crowning her head was a golden diadem, twined in a way made to resemble Hamel's emblem.

The books listed her name as Regina. In ancient text, it meant royal ruler, which implied a queen. This was the supposed confidant of the tactician, but it was never confirmed or denied. Nobody knew anything of her status, lineage, or background.

And the rest of the room was also filled with similar artifacts, stored away to be preserved rather than displayed. And they were all of the same person, reflecting the fact that Hamel's admiration was universal.

Sometimes, one did have to wonder. How did such an ordinary person leave such an incredible mark on the history of the world? It was common knowledge that the tactician was no more than a commoner who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And yet, he ascended the ranks near-instantly with impossible odds, rising to become the commander whom Hamel and Velder recognized at single glances.

He was certainly deserving of the title though, with his unmatched inhumanity that allowed him to end the war in huge, decisive blows in less than a year. It was quite astonishing, considering the fact that while he was quite intelligent, the first phase of the war was lackluster at best. Hasty deployments, rushed retreats...

Perhaps it was a bluff to fool Velder... But the incredible efficiency and tactical success in the later phases of the scheme stunned even him when he read about it as a much younger individual. During history, he had always been the person of his fascination.

And he had been rather disappointed when the logs on the personal information of this legend were all near-identical. And most of the records that had gone deeper had been destroyed. It was as if someone did not want the later generation to know of his personal life. He could respect that, even though he was still disappointed at not knowing the truth behind this man.

The one who brought a great civilization to dust in only one battle. He played the field of war as if it were no more than a casual game to him.

While it was an admiration that was well-hidden, Lex greatly respected the historical figure. Perhaps it bordered on idolization.

Without saying anything more, he left the treasury and headed back to the department of his research, the Hall of Magic. But not before he headed into a small nearby forest to burn the evidence that he had snuck into the treasury. If all else failed, a bribe or threat should be sufficient to keep some mouths shut.

He didn't need anyone foiling Hamel's final step to eternal greatness. A greatness that could only be rivaled by the city of legend in the heart of the Eterna.

Nobody would stop Hamel. He would make sure of it. Not even the messengers of Thanatos himself would come between this. And he had a method that would render even the death god powerless against all this.

Lex did have to give the deity credit for being a clever schemer though, having cheated countless souls away from their supposed immortality. People had attempted to defy death in the past, but none had succeeded to any great degree. Thanatos always claimed their spirit in one way or another. He had once met one of the being's servants in the past, and it was quite an unfortunate tale.

It seemed that not even a bard who could charm the greatest and most powerful men of the age could evade the merciless deity who ensured that every soul ended up in the afterlife or purgatory.

At least that's what the reaper had told him. When he had seen him, his thin smile looked so artificial, so forced, and it appeared as if he wore a sculpted mask over his true expression. He wielded a sword in one hand, cold, sharpened ivory that was sharpened to the point it could slice through the supernatural. Crimson runes lined the edge of the sable blade, connected to a hilt which held a nonliving yet realistic eye. Like all of Thanatos's personal guards, an aura of fear and power surrounded the figure.

What was also rather noticeable was the fact that he didn't appear very old at all. Perhaps in his mid-twenties at the latest. A dark, blood-colored marking surrounded his right eye, which was a brilliant shade of ocean blue despite the other being a glaring vermillion. And he held a striking resemblance to a certain individual whom he swore he had seen before, but he had never been able to put a finger on it. And with the way he liked to hold his sword in an outstretched arm...

Then again he had only seen him once. It wasn't time to be drawing assumptions and most definitely not conclusions. Another thing he had never figured out was what had warranted him a visit from the spirit in the first place. People were only visited by reapers before their deaths, and yet he was still alive and well after seeing the being...

Did he have some special purpose in doing so, or was he simply bored?

Lex sighed as he retreated to his office, putting his head down as he recalled his encounter with the peculiar servant of Thanatos. For some reason, he couldn't remember the name of the being or the name he had told him upon his departure...

 **-Memory of a past time-**

 _"My name is... ...Pleased to meet you, Lex."_

 _A clear, crystal king piece was spun between the middle and index fingers as mismatching eyes glared down at the human before him. Dark, tainted wings dipped in crimson opened expectantly, as if the being were expecting some sort of gesture in return for his presence. A cold, false smile grazed his otherwise rather attractive appearance. Pitch-black garments ornamented with cardinal colors of ruby and garnet covered nearly his whole form, decorations of white bone pinned down at specific points._

Held in one hand was a blade, a sharpened weapon with a serrated hilt that wrapped around where the hand would be placed. A crimson eye looked at the rather unsuspecting researcher, who had been writing a documentary when he was visited unexpectedly.

 _"Who.. are you?"_

"Nobody important." The response was quick. Another spin was given to the piece held in the right hand. If one looked closely, they would see that it glowed and shimmered with a light of its own. "Though if you want to get technical, I am one of the reapers of the god known as Thanatos. I thought I had successfully cheated him through a game of chess, although in the end, I was the one who took the brunt of the fall. So here I am."

"If I'm seeing you, does that mean I'll die soon?"

"No. I'm not here to take you to the afterlife. Though I may someday." was the given answer. "Tell me, Lex. What happens when someone becomes so detached from their humanity in the eyes of others, they become someone else altogether?"

"...They become seen as someone else, despite who they might be. They could be seen as as anyone but themselves, and eventually people forget the fact that they are human as well."

"Good answer. Now.."

"How should a man who has lost everything to the kingdom he has given everything for live from then on?" The spirit tilted his head, snow white locks falling aside to reveal an aquamarine eye that clashed heavily with his other eye and his apparel. "What should they do, when they've lost even the basic thing that makes them human, having nothing to lose and nothing to gain?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"Because I wonder now and then... Of what happens. Ever since I gained glory and power with a special ability I had, I eventually lost everything that I actually loved as payment. I threw away the past I treasured like it were nothing. And in the end, even though I had gained everything, I lost everything."

"I'm sure you've heard." The reaper rose to a standing position, spreading his twisted wings. The cool, composed tone they had been speaking with suddenly became bitter and jaded. "Of that man who gave everything to lose everything. Their name..."

With another involuntary smile that seemed more forcibly imposed than anything, he turned and vanished.

 **-Across the ocean, in Velder's Kingdom-**

Elliot sighed as he stared at the ensuing chaos in front of him. Apparently, someone had decided to slip something into Renard's water, and it wasn't poison (thankfully) but rather.. It was something high in alcoholic content, judging by how the king was now stuttering in every sentence he spoke and was tripping all over the throne room.

Also, he had decided that now was the ideal time to celebrate before fighting against Hamel, the city across the sea. Who in the world had a celebration before the war instead of after victory?

Well, apparently Velder did. Maybe this was why a certain demon by the name of Venatio razed the city so easily.

Rosalind, the military's main commander was present in the room, and she was standing by the wall with her face buried into one upraised hand. "I don't know how this happened. And I don't think I want to know. What in the world happened to Renard, Elliot? I thought you were supposed to make sure that he was sane at all times, not acting like a drunken idiot! Actually, that's exactly what he is as we speak here!"

"I don't know!" Elliot retorted. "He was just drinking water, and the next thing I know he's acting like he had an entire cask of wine or something! I thought the amontillado was locked up in the castle's cellars!"

"It is!" Rosalind insisted. "And wine doesn't get you drunk that quickly! Whatever they dumped into his drink is either insanely concentrated or it's sorcery! Or both."

"I'm going with both." Elliot said dully as he watched Renard trip over the velvet rug that was laid out on the floor. "And we better get him back to normal before someone sees this... My dignity is done for if his is gone."

The commander stared. "The king is drunk beyond comprehensible speech and you're worried about your _dignity_?!"

"Yes I am, thanks." The advisor sighed. "And let's just get him hidden in a closet somewhere or in his room before Kizu walks in and sees what's happening, and then proceeds to release the kingdom's hidden vodka stash to the entirety of the populace, which will most likely end up with us dealing with not one drunk man, but an entire drunk kingdom."

But as Murphy's Law dictated, anything that could go wrong would go wrong.

And that was exactly what happened as exactly one tactical researcher walked in the room, holding a clipboard with a bursting stack of papers piled on it. When he entered, he stopped before staring for a few seconds.

"So... What happened here?" He inquired, staring at Renard who was now passed out on a table. "Is the king deciding to kill himself with alcohol poisoning so he doesn't have to take responsibility for the war?"

"No." Rosalind stated. "He got drunk, and-"

"We're having a party. Open the wine cellars and the secret stash of vodka, along with Renard's personal stash of amontillado and rum. Get going."

"Elliot, you're the worst advisor in the history of Velder now."

"I'm quite aware..."


	7. Scheme from the Shadows

**Kings and Queens Chapter 6: Scheme from the Shadows  
A/N: Still awake? ****Surprised you are...**

* * *

 **-Hamel, Hall of Magic-**

"What do you mean, the illness is incurable?" A man snapped at Hamel's head researcher, who was sipping from a white ceramic mug without care as he listened in.

"You heard me the first time around, I hope." Lex sighed, dropping another marshmallow into the chocolate-flavored beverage. "The sickness is confining her to the wheelchair unless it's somehow cured. I truly do regret to deliver the news, but that's the situation. We've never had a pathogen of this degree, and it's unlike any I've seen in the past. The only course of action now is to give up and let your daughter live without using her legs, or..." the scientist paused, taking another sip.

"Find a cure," the scientist finished, drumming the end of his pen against a clipboard. "Though at the moment, we hardly have the time and resources for anything that isn't helping the war effort. Queen's orders, along with the fact that the inevitable battle is the first thing on everyone's agendas, including my own. I may be head researcher, but that doesn't mean I do whatever I want."

Silence filled the room for a minute before the man standing in front of the sitting leader spoke. "Lex, how much do you want for funding?" The figure with azure hair said in a hushed tone. "Name the price."

"Oh?" A slight smirk crept onto the normally stoic mask of the developer. "Are you bribing me, or are you deciding to personally provide the funding for a project that will create a cure?"

"Take it how you will." The respondent hissed, gripping their black robe closer to their body. "I did not intend for such a negative connotation, but I believe my point has been delivered. What will it be?"

Sighing, the researcher stood after setting his cup down. "Bring seven hundred million. That will be the cost of beginning the research along with continuing it for a few months. Of course, if the breakthrough comes early, I'll return the unused gold, I'm not fond of wasting money."

More silence. "Steep price, but I will see to it."

"And one more request, judge... If Fluvial ever attempts to sentence me for something, deem me innocent if you value your daughter's life. We don't know anything about this interesting contagion, it could prove deadly later on."

"You're basically holding her hostage now, aren't you?"

"Like how you said before... Take it how you will."

Lex chuckled to himself as the other left. Just because he had failed in retrieving the unbeatable Codex did not mean that he would fail. After all, the tactician of legend went without it for a duration of time, and had he not brought victory regardless? Adjusting the tie around his neck, he rang a bell which beckoned a certain individual to come. Within minutes, the door to the office opened.

"Excellent job." Lex greeted, in mock warmness. "Sol, you've carried out the plan without hesitation, and nobody suspects a thing. Poor Gallerian suspects absolutely nothing." The researcher tsked, tapping his pen against the clipboard. "Too bad that he doesn't know that I can make that illness disappear on command, and that gold is going nowhere but to war."

"You're evil." Sol commented dryly. "Ordering me to sicken someone's young daughter so you can take advantage of the fact that they are the current chief of Hamel's judicial system, along with their immense wealth... You're truly horrible."

Scoffing, Lex simply turned in his chair. "Horrible? I hope you're familiar with Hamel's history. The tactician whose name is Venatio... Have the people forgotten his strategy that led to Velder's crushing defeat?"

"Lex, he was under orders from the Codex of Alto Mare..."

"Silence. But the net result here is that the ends justify the means. I see no need to spare even the innocent if we must take advantage of their weakness." The researcher quipped. "Like Venatio himself so lovingly said in the past... _'Being a tactician is different from the rest. If I do not move, a thousand die. If I do move, a different thousand die. Either way, I end up drenched in the blood of the sinless. But someone has to take up the sword that nobody else will.'_ "

"Philosophical, but it doesn't provide much in my eyes." The commander sighed, one hand brushing against the ornate hilt of his sheathed blade. "And please, try not to call me so often. The others get suspicious of why I run off all of a sudden, and I'm running out of excuses to give."

"You're dismissed."

As soon as Sol was gone, Lex allowed himself to relax in his seat. "It doesn't matter what the means are this time. Ends achieved through despicable means are still ends. War does not discriminate, Sol. It only determines who ends up in the history books and who is just another name for time to forget."

 _'Death doesn't discriminate_

 _Between the_ _ **sinners**_ _and the_ _saints_

 _It takes, and it takes, and it takes_

 _History obliterates_

 _And every picture it paints_

 _It paints me in all my mistakes'_

 **-City of Velder-**

"This is ridiculous." Renard sighed, a piece of parchment in his right hand as his other hand rested on his forehead. "What have we got now? Hamel's got some ridiculous secret weapon going on, their forces have been ready to attack and counterattack, and their commanders are anything but unprepared. We're at the definition of a stalemate... Bidding the other to attack because you're unwilling to open the game as white..."

"It is," Elliot agreed, his arms crossed as he stood by the king. "Hamel is most definitely prepared for real, unlike the starting battle many years ago. It is possible that they are tendering a trap as well. The possibilities are endless with them. It may be wholly possible that they are simply waiting for their project to finish... We do not even know what it is."

"Our own project is nearing completion though," the ruler of Velder remarked. "Cloaks that will make our most elite squadrons invisible to the enemy until it's too late. A barrier fueled by the El that will enclose the entire city, using a layered structure that is designed as impact resistant..."

Bowing, the advisor took a step back. "Would you like me to inform the departments of research? Also, some of the patrolling military forces have managed to capture one of the warriors labeled as the 'Epics'. We believe that the one we've captured is the Lord of Pain, with powerful attacks capable of annihilating small areas entirely along with nigh-indestructible armor."

"Interesting. Tell them to look into it, but don't waste any funding or manpower on it."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Stamping a wax seal with the insignia of Velder, the king handed a rolled-up scroll to Elliot, who made his way out of the throne room with it in hand.

 **-Island of Altera-**

"So, you are saying that recent intelligence reports hint to a possible spy?"

"Yes, Maya." A young boy, who couldn't have been out of his teens, took a formal bow in front of a dignified leader, who was examining some data on a holographic screen. "I see. What other information is there on this supposed espionage? A hint or two to the spy's identity would be greatly helpful, Quan."

Flipping through a few folders, the soldier presented another screen, which flared to life as he offered it in his mechanized arm. "We've received reports that they are humanoid in appearance, but are extremely difficult to track down. They appear to lack a heat signature, which renders several homing devices and detectors useless. Along with that, they can somehow avoid suspicion by vanishing easily and reappearing at another place, which hints at a magician."

"I see..." She placed one hand against her head in contemplation. "A human in Altera is quite rare... Particularly one which manages to evade detection for this long. How long have they been around? And any hint on allegiance?"

"At least for a week. I believe they may be with either Hamel or Velder."

The commander fell silent, staring at the glowing words on the panel. "I will look into this further. You may return to your post, and present any new information at once. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"We found this," Quan nodded before reaching into the box he was carrying, drawing out a bound, paper book. Such objects were usually not found in Altera, where technology dominated the landscape and the need for parchment and quill was eliminated completely. "It was laying out on the field, so one of the scouts had it brought to me."

The cover was pure, solid white, rimmed with gleaming golden linings. Traces of azure were mixed with the gold, forming a sharp but elegant pattern on the borders. Jewels were embedded along the spine, linked with a silver chain and a cerulean ribbon. The most prominent part was that the grand insignia of Hamel was emblazoned on the cover, as if in defiance of the land it was on.

"A book from the Kingdom of Water?" Maya's interest was perked as she took it from the subordinate's hands. Flipping it open without hesitation, mechanical eyes scanned over what appeared to be empty sheets of pure white. "This is empty.."

"It is?" Quan appeared confused. "Why would a human own an empty book? I thought they were for recording information."

"I did too, but this one seems to prove otherwise," the silver-haired Nasod remarked. "I'll toss it into the vault along with whatever else we've found that could potentially prove useful. It'll also be scanned later to reveal any submerged secrets. Dismissed."

With that, the boy stood and left while the general tucked the book under her arm, heading to the vault where ancient, unused items were stored along with artifacts that held potential. Placing her hand against the sensor-lock, reinforced gates slid open for her entry. Tossing the book onto a nearby desk, she took her leave. Heavy doors slammed behind her, shutting the safe.

Nothing appeared to happen before the emblem on the tome's cover shone. In a burst of light and a swirl of fabric, a maiden that appeared fit to belong in a ballroom stepped forth where the heavy piece of blank literature once lay. "That went much smoother than I thought." Blinking prismatic eyes that adjusted to the darkness rather quickly, she skipped through the huge main area of the vaults before heading to a smaller passageway nearby. Slipping noiselessly through the corridor, the narrow tunnel eventually appeared to lead to another door.

She stopped before fully entering. An odd marking flashed in her opal-like left eye before she leaped with alarming speed off the ground, landing carefully before swinging upwards in a semi-wall run. The feminine figure was darting with grace that would appear to be impossible for any normal person. Landing effortlessly before the door at the end of the hallway, the same sign blinked as thin fingers tapped out a security code.

Barriers that blocked the entryway to some unknown area all unlocked themselves, moving aside for the silent figure to enter. The room that it led to was much smaller than the first large room, which held anything from boxes filled with blueprints and designs to prototype vehicles. Inside this chamber was only a small control panel and what appeared to be the towering silhouette of a large frame of some kind. The shape was distinctly bipedal, encased in heavy plating that most would mistake for armor.

Bits of gold appeared to reflect with scintillating light despite the lack of lighting in the room. The metallic components that covered nearly every visible portion of the odd device was well-polished despite the apparent age, as the room itself seemed to be undisturbed for quite a while.

"It was easy enough to hack into the records and find this thing. Anyways, if it works as expected..." A slight grin crept onto the person face. Heading to the lone control center, buttons were pressed on a keypad before a small slot opened, dropping a key that resembled a portable drive. The top part was intertwined gold and black, with four crimson spikes protruding at the end. Picking up the small token, another button was pressed before the shadow stepped away from the panel.

Overhead lamps blinked to life as what was now revealed to be a huge mechanized android was powered, a structure built near the top of the design sliding open to reveal the pilot's seat. It had enough room for two people, and the second seat was elevated in a position higher than the first. Climbing up on a ladder that was dropped downward, the female slid into the frontal seat before the hatch closed itself. Various keyboards and switches completely covered the frontal operating center, along with two levers for the pilot. Its five screens all flared to life.

At the front was a large central screen, which displayed battle operations. At each side were two smaller screens, each meant for different purposes. One served as communication, the second as ammunition and energy supply, the following one for damage overview and the last for the shield status. Over the various monitors was a decent open view of the outside area, heavily guarded by several layers of reinforced glass or some other weapon-proof material.

There was a slot besides the main button on the controls. Easily recognizing what it was for, the key-like object was inserted in and turned. The main monitor blazed with light, signaling that it was prepared for launch.

"Time to go."

Pulling back one of the levers and giving the button situated at the top a gleeful press, the machine practically tore its way out of the hall it had been in, triggering several security alerts along the way. Installed firearms begun to fire, but the projectiles were fully nullified by what appeared to be amethyst-colored shields, shaped like overlaying hexagons.

The barriers surrounded the entirety of the frame on all sides, protecting it against everything the automated defenses used. Within the machine, the pilot was chuckling before a large, ballistic crossbow-like weapon was drawn, a huge bolt of energy being lodged at the middle. As if an invisible string was drawn back, the beam was fired directly upwards, blowing a clean hole to the upper floor.

Float units attached at the unit's four extended spikes activated automatically as the frame pulled upwards, flying through the newly-created chasm and alarming all of the Nasods that were patrolling the upper levels. Before a single weapon could even be fired, the left arm of the mysterious new foe raised upwards, revealing a mounted cannon concealed behind a retractable plate. A burst of purple plasma was released, exploding outward into an electrifying sphere once it struck the ground.

The crossbow from before was pointed at the upper ceiling, intending to break through to the surface. For a few seconds, nothing happened. And then wisps of violet energy gathered at the firing point, forming into a powerful arrow. It was released, causing an explosion of shrapnel and falling chunks of steel where it struck with overwhelming strength.

Gliding outward with a sense of deadly grace, the armored figure burst above the sky garrison. Alarmed guards attempted to fire, but mechanisms that resembled grappling hooks were shot outward, knocking away any possible threats. A clean escape would be ideal, but sadly that was not the case.

"Stop right there." The commanding officer from before stood a short distance away, her grayish strands billowing in the wind as she stood with a confident stance, an energized whip in her hand primed to strike. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is hardly important," the pilot scoffed, careful to hide the charging crossbow from sight as they spoke through a projected microphone. "They call me Regina, the Crystalline Queen."

Maya stopped, scanning her databases for the two stated names. Impossible. Regina was supposed to be a consort of a long-dead tactician, who had vanished after the great war between Velder and Hamel. It wasn't necessarily a common name either, since it belonged to a language that close to none spoke in the present day.

And that machine they were piloting... It was a long-abandoned prototype weapon, thought to be unusable due to the sheer amount of calculations that were required for it to be utilized in maximum efficiency. She wouldn't admit it, but she did have some degree of respect for the one who was concealed within the cockpit. Nobody had tried their hand at that thing for several years now.

Either way, whoever this was, she was either insane or had a peculiar death wish. Perhaps both. No matter which it was, that aptly named 'Umbra Knight' had to be stopped before it laid waste to the Altera Core or whatever it was aiming for. "Surrender now and I'll consider sparing your life."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that line?" A devious chuckle escaped from the one who piloted the unique weapon. In a quick instant, the lowered arm was raised once more, unleashing the huge bolt that had caused the two previous explosions. Maya herself hardly had time to escape the brunt of the damage, but still sustained several scratches on the left side of her body.

"See you, Nasod Commander. I have something far more important to command." Regina pulled another lever, which enabled a high-power air booster. "As a figurehead among your people, you should know very well the burden that comes with leadership. ' _If you don't move, a thousand die. If you do move, a different thousand die. Either way, you end up drenched in the blood of the sinless. But someone has to take up a blade that nobody else will.'_ And for that, I do admire all commanders."

It was rather ironic that the one who had just broken through several layers of security and had also shot down a major authority figure was saying this. While the strange respect between the two was somehow mutual, it was unlikely that it would be returned any time in the future.

"Let us meet again. On a battlefield."

With that, the mechanical body soared out into the open sky, leaving the island of the Nasods behind it. Maya decided it would be pointless to chase it at this point. Although it had done serious damage inside, it did not seem to want to return. And besides, there was not much lost from letting it go, as it wasn't exactly an operational piece of weaponry.

But nothing stopped her from wondering who was inside. One of the sentences the pilot had spoken was a quote from the famous tactician of Hamel. About the responsibility of commandeering the lives of others. And with their ominous words of that they would meet again... A nonexistent chill crept around Maya as she watched the now-empty atmosphere above.

 _"Who are you really, 'Regina?'"_


	8. Comet from the Heavens

**Kings and Queens Chapter 7: Comet from the Heavens**  
 **A/N: Welcome again- ... Why are you asleep? Oh yeah, I'm aware my writing is terrible but..**

* * *

 _A starry night grazed Hamel's skies. Cloudless and clear, the violet of the underlying atmosphere glittered with silvery stars, shimmering with glory and splendor. For ages, the people of the planet had looked up in wonder and awe at the distant pinpoints, brighter than the diamonds of the earth and the artificial lights of mankind. The void of the space beyond is peaceful and undisturbed, soundless as always. Soon, however, that ends. Streaking through the vast ocean of the universe beyond was a comet, pure, blinding white. The form was dotted with stars, trailing with majestic streams of volatile starfire. It was headed to a certain planet, the stage for the greatest wars mankind would ever know. It had already been witness to one conflict, and soon there would be another._

 _This stage had vast stretches of emerald land and deep reaches of sapphire waters. Land and water would clash as desolate land and primordial sea, as two kingdoms forever locked in their rivalry. Hamel and Velder, who had already once fought years in the past._

 _But the curtain would rise on an even more destructive war than the last. This time, even beings from beyond the fabric of reality would serve audience to this conflict, which would tear the world itself asunder. A house that was divided against itself would not stand, and it was the same for planets. The world would not survive while it faced itself._

 _In a splendorous burst of pyroclastic blue emerged a swirling vertex in the sky, shimmering with jewel-like fragments that were actually the embers of a mythical flame known as starfire. Flecks of fine stardust formed into ethereal clouds that reflected the sepulcher of light that had shown itself seconds ago, like the birth of a newborn star releasing bursts of ghostly waves into the surrounding space._

 _Plasmatic power eventually descended in the form of an ever-swirling mass of tremendous, indescribable power. Dreamily sparking with starlight and nebulae, the cosmic body eventually landed in the ocean, causing a small but noticeable shockwave to spread from the impacted point. Waves surged upwards, but none crashed against the shore._

 _That day, astronomers all looked upwards in awe-filled wonder at the mysterious phenomenon. Many perceived it as an omen or sign of the coming war. Except it was simply a masquerade for a being of much greater power._

Standing on a huge mechanized frame was a lone, standing figure whose stark shadow stood out from the reflected moonlight. Silver hair blew in the sea breeze as they watched with eyes that had seen the rise and fall of entire civilizations. At her foot was a chessboard.

The base was carved ironwood, inlaid with ivory and a repeating pattern of sapphire and ruby. Set at each of the corners was a small tower of lustrous pearl, with inserted pieces of faceted amethyst. The checkerboard pattern was of polished obsidian and marble, carefully carved and arranged to high standards. Sitting upon the cold stone slates were chess pieces. White pieces of moonstone served as the opening side, the ghostly sheen of the feldspar gemstone broken up by small beads of deep, royal lapis among the edges and bits of aquamarine and more sapphire. The other side was onyx, an inky substance adorned by spinels and garnets, a peculiar choice of jewel compared to the rest of the set, which clearly belonged to a wealthy man considering the sheer value of the substances used.

There was another strange feature about the board. The white king was clear crystal rather than glossy moonstone, glowing with an inner light cast by magic rather than like the rest of the pieces, which reflected light instead of shining with their own. The queen piece was missing, for it was clutched in the hand of the maiden who stood nearby.

"In war, there are usually two factions. Black and White, locked in everlasting rivalry. But this is not always the case. Sometimes there comes a third or a fourth side. However, none of those factions can ever match the final."

"The faction that stands transparent, without true identification, an untainted blank. The final group with the power to crush the entire conflict. The power that forges stars from nothingness, the strategy that dominates even the impossible, the loyalty that would make emperors envious, the leadership that would put entire galaxies under one banner..."

"It seems that he intends to reveal himself again. Who knows. He was never a predictable being, even as a human. I wonder what he's up to now, perhaps the passing millennia have finally driven him insane. No matter the means or intention, however..."

 _"Basileus has moved his first piece. The final side has emerged, and so early."_

 **-Hamel, Hall of Warfare, the next day.-**

Waves crashed against a perilous seaside cliff as the morning sun rose, solid golden light formed into a near-perfect sphere lazily emerging from the skyline. The horizon was still a pale lavender, for the bright light of dawn had not yet spread over the land. Gentle tides flowed in and out of a nearby golden coastline peacefully. The docked ships were still, and most of the crew members were still enjoying a late awakening.

This particular dawn, however, was the opposite of normal. Drifting through the cerulean waves was a unique thing, to say the least. What appeared to be glittering constellations covered a relatively humanoid form, barely clinging to a piece of loose driftwood.

Steiner and Auberste, more commonly known as Naga, were doing a morning scan throughout the camp. Most were still asleep, like the sailors who manned Hamel's (in)famous navy. The other two commanders, Grimm and Sol, were quite peculiar in that their whereabouts weren't always known. Though interestingly enough, Lex, the head of the magical research department tended to know wherever the latter was at all times, but not so much for the former.

"Um... Steiner?" Naga abruptly stopped in mid-stride as he pointed to the beach below, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"What?" The officer turned his head. "Just sand... _What is that_?"

"Not sand," the arctic commander said in a dull tone. "Unless you want to think that's sand, though I surely think it isn't. It is glittery though... Maybe we can take it to the creepy scientist dude who runs the magical sect."

Leaping outward and landing soundly on a dry rock, the naval leader skipped down the short path to the sandy area. It wasn't a large cove and was usually used as an emergency harbor for small ships rather than an actual beach. Most of the time, driftwood and kelp washed up and covered the golden sand, making it a rather undesirable location to rest.

Picking up a nearby stick, Naga gave the curious object a prod. It was a decent size... And looked like it was covering something. The material outside appeared to be a piece torn from the night sky, still mottled with shimmering stars that had been pulled down to the earth along with the vast, voided space.

No response. Was it dead?

"Give me that." Steiner sighed, jerking the stick from his superior's hand. Without flinching, he used the stick to partially flick away the cloth-like mantle that covered whatever was under it. "This is heavier than I thought." He commented, attempting to flip away more only for the decently-sized twig to snap in two from the force applied.

"Um..." By the time Steiner stopped speaking, Naga was already staring at what was unveiled. Someone was underneath the spacial cloak, appearing to be asleep, or perhaps knocked unconscious. Water-soaked locks the color of exotic, royal tanzanite dotted with small points of light laid motionlessly on the sand as barely-noticeable breathing slowly continued. A golden crown that appeared to be fashioned from some mythical gem laid on the forehead, cuffed around the head before fanning out into horn-like extensions at the side.

"Why are you staring?" The Hamel officer rolled his eyes. "Are they still alive?"

"Uh.. Yeah." The commander responded shakily, reaching down to pick up the being that appeared human enough, along with the glittering substance that surrounded them. "They're kind of heavy... Though I'd blame the cloth."

"Shut up and get back already..."

 **-A few hours later-**

"So you dragged me all the way out here to examine something you've found?" Lex stood with crossed arms in front of the Hall of Warfare, Sol standing behind him with the same blank expression. "What can it be that you've called me here instead of some random person?"

"We don't know if it's dangerous." Naga shrugged. "Found it washed up on a beach and well..."

"And you guys just brought it back?" Hamel's land commander objected. "You didn't even check if it was dangerous or anything, you just brought it in and..."

"Well, it was alive!" The naval admiral protested. "Besides, it was unconscious anyways..."

Steiner was besides the group with an unamused look on his features. "We've already decided that it was a male, and you're still talking about them like they're an object?"

"Yeah, I am. I mean, it's not like they've clarified who or what they are... Think they're related to that cool swirly hurricane from last night?" Naga mentioned absentmindedly. "I mean, that cloak... It looks like it came from a comet or meteorite or something..."

"Comets and meteorites are ice or rocks. They don't come with pieces of space," Sol retorted. "Don't you know that?"

"Well, I do but... Whatever." Throwing his arms up, Naga returned indoors. "You guys can come in."

"Doesn't hurt to check it out..." Lex rolled his eyes before following. "This better not be a waste of time. Every minute I spend here is a minute Anastasis Aiseiri isn't being developed. We're so close to the final phase and a potential breakthrough. And the first thing that happens when I wake up is that I practically get _dragged_ out of bed to here."

The arctic officer along with his fellow commander led the magical sect's head researcher to a small, barred off room aside from the rest of the buildings. It had been used few times in the past, as a secure holding cell for certain prisoners that had important information. The room was devoid of anything other than a door. Laying in the corner was the pile of mysterious material that seemed to encompass the night sky.

"Right there." Naga gestured to the unmoving object.

Approaching with a careful step, Lex headed closer before pulling away the cosmic material. Whoever was underneath, they were still asleep. "So you called me here to look at a random person you found on the beach? I'll analyze this weird cloth, but I don't know about them..."

Lex was about to pull away the unique mantle, but a sudden jerk in the other direction caused him to let go and stumble backwards. "Gah!" He grumbled in surprise, glancing up again to see that whoever (or whatever) had been soundly asleep was now awake and rather defensive. They were clutching at the cloak tightly, unwilling to let go of it. Azure eyes that brimmed with an uncanny, otherworldly light stared outwards at the surrounding people.

"Oh, they're finally up." Steiner noted, staring at the recently-awakened being. The beach's sand had been washed away from the previously tangled locks that resembled ghostly jewels. The white needle-points seemed to flare with additional light with their alarm. Naga had previously attempted to pry the golden diadem from their head, but had found out that it would simply not budge. It was as if the metallic material had been welded there magically, making it impossible to remove, at least by normal means.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The supposed human demanded with an authoritative and powerful voice, still clinging onto the velvet wrapped around their body.

"Shouldn't that be our line?" Naga grumbled. "To the first one, we're the Kingdom of Hamel's military commanders and magical researcher. Lex here is the one that isn't like the others and doesn't belong." He gestured at the scientist beside him, who responded with a simple irritated glare. "I'm Naga. As for where this is, we're actually in Hamel's Hall of Warfare, even though it doesn't seem like it here. We're kind of here to wake you up. Now that I've given you my answer, you can try giving us yours..."

"I... Um..." Their once strong and confidence-filled tone diminished to a weaker one. "I actually... Don't know... All I remember is some flash and crashing down somewhere, and waking up here."

"You've got to be kidding," Steiner grumbled. "Not in the mood for a joke. Come on, the truth." Placing one hand against his hip, the officer glared at the one who apparently had no idea what they were doing. "I've had enough people pretend to have amnesia and actually have no memory loss at all."

"But I really..." The being completely fell quiet. "...Don't know."

"You're up, Naga." The naval officer groaned, shoving his friend in front of him. "I give up."

"H-Hey!" The head commander protested, flailing his arms as he was forcibly made to take a few steps forward. "If you're not having much success, I'm not going to either!"

"You two sound like an old married couple," Sol noted from the sidelines, which was met with two shocked stares. "Figures that'd get you to stop," he added afterwards.

"Enough," Lex sighed, placing one hand on his forehead. "We're not getting anywhere at this rate. Anyway, it seems like it'd be useless to ask about what they do know, considering that they claim that they only remember what they've previously stated, which isn't very helpful at all unless we feel like being dumb conspiracy theorists. I'm not a fan of those so don't suggest it."

"Anyway, can I get that cloak?" The researcher added on the end, expecting a response.

"Uh..." The silent figure continued to hold onto the object in question tightly, indicating that the response was a no.

"Oh, come on," Lex reached outward, grabbing the edge and giving it a strong pull, but he was countered by an equally strong force. And not being extremely athletic or physically capable, he was naturally incapable of winning the miniature tug-of-war. But he continued trying, not wanting to leave without the curious substance.

A sudden burst of shimmering flame was flung outwards, imbued with the strength of the unending vastness beyond the atmosphere. It was small, and relatively weak, but it did cause the scientist to release his end of the velvety fabric in order to evade the fireball. But the fire was no ordinary fire. It glimmered with the strength of a star, albeit heavily contained as to not annihilate everything within a several-mile radius. The embers licked at the very air, absorbing the dust and forming a cascading, twirling tail that could be mistaken for a fancy ribbon adorned on the dresses of nobility.

Everyone else in the room stepped back in alarm at the display of sudden power. Even though none of them were magicians, the bolt of searing starfire was alarming. And the definite fact that it wasn't typical fire was instantly set.

"That's..." Lex began speaking, his tone hushed and careful, "That was starfire, an extremely volatile form of fire magic. It hails as a power so advanced that not even the most powerful magicians can handle it. It burns at a temperature hot enough to make the very air catch fire, and with sufficient amounts, it can literally vaporize entire planets."

Fearful silence consumed the room, the area being blanketed by a fog of paranoia.

"You... have got to be kidding," Naga shivered despite the burst of heat. "I really feel like we ought to let the guy go now... I mean, we don't want the entirety of Hamel burnt down. But if Velder gets their hands on him, it doesn't look good for us either..."

"I won't harm anyone though..." The silent figure resumed speaking. "I can control it just fine." Raising one hand upwards, a radiant ballet of dust formed in the air above, condensing into a heated core which soon expanded into a gyre of starfire. Waves of stellar flame pirouetted from the source, warping into a small rift which eventually formed a tiny star, glowing brightly as it hovered peacefully.

Hamel's head researcher appeared to be in thought, contemplating the positives and the negatives. Control over starfire was an extremely powerful ability, and it did open a huge strategical possibility... The question remained on if this mysterious man was willing to cooperate. It would end in total disaster if Velder obtained his allegiance, for not even a great navy would be effective against the sheer, unrelenting strength of the stellar flames.

"Proposition: Why don't we just leave him be in a room?" Lex spoke. "We all know the tactical disadvantage we'd gain from letting him go. So why not just keep the guy around?"

"Seems reasonable, though I'd like to see your face once something bad happens." Sol remarked, one hand on his sheathed blade as always. "You hate it when things go wrong."

"But don't we all?" Lex shot back, his tone gaining an overlaying hint of irritation. "But it's decided.. Unless Steiner and Naga want to say otherwise."

"No objection here." Naga stated, while Steiner remained silent.

"Decided. I'm back to the lab and taking him with me." The researcher announced, opening the door to the room and beckoning for the mysterious being to follow, to which he did after standing. "By the way, I'd like a name... Unless you've forgotten it."

The person in question halted for a moment before speaking. "Aurelion." He silently followed after Lex obediently, not saying another word. Behind the carefully preserved mask, however, was a powerful spirit that could hardly resist the notion of burning the land itself down to the ground. Nobody heard it, but a silent whisper was carried through the now-relaxed air.

"For however intelligent you are, you certainly can't tell what I actually am. I'm no obedient servant of anyone, dear friend."

 **-POV: First Person-**

Humanity is so hilariously easy to deceive. I wonder, would they believe me if I said I was a prophet from the heavens, here to herald the doom of the world? Within my lifetime, I've seen countless civilizations marvel at the shimmering wonders that dot the night skies of their ever-small worlds. The more logical record my appearances as an occasionally-occuring phenomena, while the more superstitious of the bunch decide to use my passing as prophecy fodder, which irritates me beyond mention. Why should they continue to muddle my visage with thoughts and beliefs so far from the truth?

A comet's passing is commonly regarded as an auspice, a telltale sign that some great power was about to crash and fall, and a new era would rise from the ashes of the old. Only if they knew what lied below the comet's blazing radiance, merely a facade to hide a being that brought the very chance of life into the universe's boundless oceans.

Primitive eyes look up in wonder and awe at the diamond-like spectra that ornament the night sky like jewelry on a wealthy noblewoman. Breathless pondering accompanies the reverence that countless individuals hold for the stars of the distant heavens. Interestingly enough, almost all their resulting philosophies are so self-centered, never paying heed to the one behind those ever-unique cosmic snowflakes.

Very few chosen were able to witness with their own eyes the sight of the creator, the one who brought forth light into the very universe. An immense storm of stars would fill the sky and twist itself into a form that was both phenomenally breathtaking and terrifying. People cowered, marveled, and fell to their knees in worship at the grand, splendorous presence. The wonders of the entire cosmos swirled in an ever-chaotic storm within the creature's form. Stars ignited in cataclysmic breaths and entire constellations rearranged at his whim. An entire world knelt in utmost awe in response at his luminous capabilities. Sadly, only one individual among them still remained alive.

But that one wretched individual was able to steal the power of a celestial being for themselves. Using a cleverly-enacted trick of theater, the rising ruler presented the descended being with a gift, supposedly in tribute of the entity's power. And I fell for it like a mouse lured into a trap. Basileus is not an individual to be trifled with, it seems. Through unbelievable loyalty and charisma that drove people to levels of morale that bordered fanatical madness, that once-common man was able to ascend beyond the very plane of mankind.

And like myself, a slight misstep led to demise. An emperor that once ruled the oceans and earth was currently confined to a place beyond sight, incapable of moving his chess pieces without outside interference. All-powerful, but helpless to exert that authority.

In his lifetime, I served the insufferable sovereign. Though despite that, the man was more interesting than most, holding ambition that would make the other historical figures look bland in comparison. He was the one who first detected something beyond the streaking bolt of fire that is the golden comet. Being a deity to the mortals of the land, I was the one who fought this king's wars, crushed insurgencies, and seared any threat with starfire until not even ashes remained. It was such a waste of the sublime talent I had, and yet rebellion was out of the question. The spell in which he shackled me threatened the most precious thing, the stars of the distant universe.

For every strike I launched, stars were extinguished, vanishing forever from the firmament and never to shine again. Some may wonder how I even remember each of the uncountable stars created by the furnace of wonder that I controlled. Only if they knew the feeling of creating the wonders that dot the sky. Each of those twinkling pinpoints holds a fragment of my own spirit, and that's exactly how I know whenever the heavens are diminished in my vengeance. It's the dreadful feeling that you've lost something precious and beloved, and you _know_ , that in the depths of your own soul, that it's your fault.

It's a feeling that even I despise. There is nobody to blame but yourself, and you simply _know_ that you are the only one at fault. Ever since that knowledge, I never dared again rebel.

When I first turned my power against that man, a brilliant flash of pyroclasm momentarily drowned out neighboring stars as one of the youngest stars burst into a blinding flash, the death throe of a star. This is the brutal retribution dealt for each ensuing act against the grand kingdom that spanned the entire planet in its golden age.

Ah, where was I? Yes, ever since the fall of that empire they call the Eterna, the king retreated into a dimension of his own creation, never again returning to the world. As powerful as he was, with the power to stop the forces of reality and put time itself on pause, he was overly attached to his beloved friend, much like myself with my stars. Ever since the death of that knight, he had never been quite the same.

Ever since his own prayer turned against him for the worst, the emperor has been residing within the golden city that is now concealed, hidden away from humanity with the distorting power of space-time. And I have been sent back to this wretched dustball to enact whatever I am ordered to. Though, from a certain standpoint it could have been worse. I am still free to roam the universe's infinitely expanding horizons when not beckoned to the will of that ruler. There are no restrictions on creating new stars or maintaining the starry depths of space. Far worse was easily possible.

And now, I stand in the broken shadow of the grandiose Eterna, the city of water. No matter what they do, nothing could match the unrivaled, truly vivid radiance of that supposedly infallible reign. Always coruscating with incandescent glister was the civilization of legend, something Hamel could never match, despite their ever-rolling cascades of crystal water and undefeated navy. They had tried, but had never succeeded. I had watched as the conflict between Velder and Hamel tore the world apart, the twisted hurricane led by the individual who now only remains in history.

I will not be returning to the expanse of the universal firmament any time soon. Not that the one who holds my reigns would let me. Perhaps it's a chance to show humanity that the lustrous visage of the heavens is not to be taken lightly. After all... People marvel and praise, people cower and hide behind towers and walls... But the one thing that they do best... Is _beg_ for mercy. It's just adorable.

 _If they so wish, I will give them a reason to fear._


End file.
